Lost Memories
by Paramoreee
Summary: Lizzie is involved in a tragic accident and loses her memory.She becomes a rebel,drinks,smokes and takes drugs.Lizzie does something to her 'old' best friends that they can never forgive her for.And she has a new Boyriend! Story COMPLETE!
1. The first day of High School

(This story is set after Lizzie gets back from Rome)  
  
Lizzie and Miranda sat on the bed and chatted away about Lizzie's time in Rome and all the fascinating things that had happened to her.  
  
"I so wish I was there!" Miranda complained. "It would have been way better than being in Mexico City I reckon. All we did was eat tacos and knit with my grandma!" Miranda scrunched up her face. "So are you gonna miss Rome, I mean like, all the fame and Isabella and stuff?"  
  
"I think I can cope with out the fame, it's annoying with cameras flashing in your face all the time and you get no privacy. But I will definitely miss Isabella. We switched numbers and promised each other to call often so we could keep in touch." Lizzie smiled.  
  
"I wish I got to meet Paolo. He sounded so cool."  
  
"No you don't. I told you what happened with him before. He's a liar and total jerk. He tried to humiliate Isabella on stage, in front of everyone! He was just jealous because he couldn't sing and she could! He seemed so kind and such a gentleman. I'm still angry at what he did!" Lizzie fumed.  
  
"Lizzie, he's over there and your over here, there's nothing much you can do about it. Besides, just think about starting High School tomorrow. We have to wear uniforms, can you believe it? I can't believe our parents made us go to a school where we have to wear uniforms! Gross! And we have to face Kate again for a long time yet. She's going to be worse than before! It's going to be a lot more different from Junior High." Miranda sighed.  
  
It was Monday morning, and Lizzie was woken up by the ringing of her alarm clock. She slowly got out from under her warm blanket, saying to herself that everything was going to be alright and that she would survive her first day of High School. She took a very long time, doing her hair, her makeup, and her uniform, the worst of all. She stood in front of the mirror; trying to convince herself she looked fine, when her mother popped her head through the gap of the door.  
  
"Lizzie! What do you think you are doing young lady? If you don't hurry up, you are going to be late! Look, your bag is empty, and so is your stomach! You haven't even eaten breakfast yet!"  
  
"Mom! Chill, okay? I still have half and hour. I'll eat breakfast, pack my bag and I'll be ready before you know it, okay?"  
  
Lizzie stood at the gates of Hillridge High. The school was a little bit further than the one she had planned to go to before, but her parents were convinced that this one was better, even though they had no reason. Not that Lizzie really cared, as long as she was with her best friends Gordo and Miranda, she was happy. She soon heard a ringing noise in her ears, then to realise it was the sound of the bell going for first period to start. All of sudden, a rush of fear and nervousness flooded into her. Where was Gordo? Where was Miranda? Was she going to be stuck with no friends for the whole day and look like a freak? She began to bite her nails nervously as she saw a stampede of high school students walking towards the fancy building inside the school grounds. Lizzie was still outside the gates and felt like she was going to cry. She forced herself to hold back the tears. 'I'm in high school for goodness sake! People didn't cry in high school.' She said to herself. As she tried to pull herself together, she heard a voice calling her name from a distance and she quickly looked up. It was Miranda and Gordo bolting towards her, looking extremely different in their uniforms. .  
  
"Gordo! Miranda! Oh my goodness, I'm so glad you guys came! Where were you, what took you guys so long? I was so scared!" Lizzie said quickly as the rushed into the school building to find their classroom.  
  
"It was our parents' fault! They wouldn't stop fussing over us! Trying to fix our collars and our hair! It was terrible! I'm so glad I got here right on time; I wouldn't want to mess with Miss Ungermyer if I was late. Gordo told me everything about her! She sounds like a witch!" Miranda said as they walked hurriedly into the classroom they were supposed to be in. "And-"Miranda paused all of a sudden as they saw the teacher who was standing next to her desk. They looked around and saw that every child in the classroom was sitting down at separate tables and were dead silent. Lizzie gulped and began to sweat.  
  
"Ah. Ladies, gentleman. It's nice of you to join us. I want an explanation on why you were late!" The teacher said strictly as she looked down at the three of them over her glasses.  
  
"U-um, w-we just got a little lost." Gordo lied. The teacher looked at them closely for a few seconds and then began to speak.  
  
"I will accept that just this once, as I realise it is your first day! But don't make this habit! Do you understand?" She snapped at the three of them.  
  
"Of course! Certainly, it won't happen again!" Miranda quickly said, in fear of getting in trouble.  
  
"Let's hope not! Now go sit down and unpack your bags without any noise! If you children are most likely unaware of, my name is Miss O'Connell, and today in Maths, we will be learning advanced Algebra and Geometry for the first few weeks. At the end of every subject, we have a topic test which I expect all of you to do well at!" Miss O'Connell looked at the students beadily. "If you fail the tests there will be serious consequences. Most likely going down a grade!"  
  
"Going down a grade?" Gordo whispered to Lizzie and Miranda. "Isn't that a little harsh?"  
  
"What do you have to worry about Gordo? As if you'll fail a test!" Lizzie scoffed.  
  
"No talking Miss McGuire! You should know there is no talking allowed when I'm talking!" Miss O'Connell looked at her sharply. Lizzie nodded quickly and sank down in her chair, turning pink with embarrassment. She could faintly hear giggles from the back of the classroom, most likely coming from Kate and Claire. The lesson felt like it went on for a whole day. Just as Lizzie felt like she was going to drop of to sleep, she was stopped by the sound of the bell. The three quickly rushed out of the classroom and outside to the fresh air and warm sunlight.  
  
"I thought that lesson was never going to end!" Miranda said and she breathed in the fresh air.  
  
"Tell me about it! Now the fact she'll have something against me just because I spoke! We already have 5 pages of homework to do, and half the time I didn't even know what she was talking about! I'm going to survive High School." Lizzie said, as she dumped her heavy bag on the seat next to her.  
  
"Well, maybe the news I'm about to tell you will cheer you up." Gordo said.  
  
"What? What is it?" Miranda asked eagerly. Lizzie's eyebrows raised and a smile spread across her face.  
  
"This morning, when I was feeling glum, I slowly brought myself to the TV, and sat down. I turned the TV on, flicking the channels to find something interesting to watch. Maybe a Documentary or-"  
  
"Gordo! Get to the point!" Lizzie almost yelled.  
  
"Good Charlotte is putting a concert on next month at the Entertainment Centre." Gordo quickly said in one breath.  
  
"WHAT? Are you serious? Oh my goodness!" Lizzie and Miranda screamed with excitement.  
  
"I'm so definitely going! I can't miss it!" Miranda said. Lizzie agreed too.  
  
"If you guys really wanna go, you have to get the tickets by the end of next week and they cost 80 dollars." Gordo said while biting into his apple. Lizzie and Miranda stopped and sighed. 80 dollars was a lot to pay, and they had already gone to Justin Timberlake's concert a couple of months ago.  
  
"Well I'm sure if I do extra chores maybe my parents would let me go...." Miranda said.  
  
"And if I be really good and be nice to Matt then......" Lizzie began to say. Miranda and Lizzie looked across at each other and started screaming and saying how fun this concert was going to be.  
  
"Um, do you guys mind? Where in High School for god's sake!" Gordo pleaded. Miranda and Lizzie stopped and apologized. This day wasn't going to be so bad after all, Lizzie thought. She couldn't help smiling for the rest of the day.  
  
As the three friends walked out of the school gates at the end of the day, Lizzie suggested that they could all come to her house and do their homework there. They agreed and in no time at all, they at the front door of Lizzie's house. As they walked in, they were greeted by her mother.  
  
"Hey kids! How was your first day of High School?" She asked enthusiastically, while taking off her oven mitts.  
  
"Not too good Mom. We have mountains of homework that we have to do and these uniforms are so uncomfortable!" Lizzie complained. Joe looked at Gordo who had his tie untied and hanging around his neck.  
  
"Sorry Lizzie but there's not much I can do about that. But you guys can sit in the loundroom and get your homework done while I'll make some snacks." They walked into the room, opened their bags and spread all their books all over the coffee table.  
  
"Lizzie, when are you going to ask your Mom if you can go to the concert?" Gordo asked.  
  
"I dunno. Probably when you guys leave. I haven't gotten the chance to be nice to my brother or do chores yet." Lizzie replied. She had to go to the concert, she knew it. If she didn't, she thought she would die.  
  
After Miranda and Gordo had left, Lizzie walked into the kitchen where her mum was chopping vegetables. Lizzie stood there in silence, watching her mum until she asked her what was wrong.  
  
"I was just wondering whether you wanted me to help you with dinner, or with the dishes." Lizzie said. "Or maybe I can take out the garbage," she continued.  
  
"What do you want Lizzie?" her mum sighed. 


	2. Isabella's Offer

"No Lizzie!" her Mum almost yelled.  
  
"What Mom? You gotta be kidding me?" Lizzie was stoked.  
  
"I said, no! You went to Justin Timberlake's concert only a couple of months ago. The tickets aren't cheap you know!" Joe replied.  
  
"Yeah I know that mom. But I'll do anything to go! I promise! I have to go; Good Charlotte is the best band ever!" Lizzie begged.  
  
"You said the exact same thing last time Lizzie! When I say no, I mean no!"  
  
"Well you changed your mind about me going to Danny Kessler's pool party!" Lizzie said.  
  
"But that was back then, okay? Now stop arguing with me young lady, you can't get everything want!"  
  
Lizzie sighed deeply, charged upstairs and slammed her room door shut. She sat on the bed and sulked. She couldn't believe she was going to miss out on the best concert ever and Gordo and Miranda was going to go and she wasn't. Her mum made her life miserable, she thought to herself. Lizzie tried to think of all the good things that would happen if she didn't go. She wouldn't have to do extra chores or be nice to Matt. But it still wasn't worth it; she wanted so desperately to go. All of a sudden, the phone on Lizzie's bedside table started to ring. She picked it up angrily, saying a nasty 'hello' which sounded like she was about to explode.  
  
"Hello?" This person asked. "Is that you Lizzie?" The person said in a strong Italian accent.  
  
"Isabella?" Lizzie asked surprisingly.  
  
"Si! It's me Lizzie! How are you?" Isabella asked excitedly.  
  
"Oh, I'm not too good, but thanks for asking! How about you? I'm so glad you called." She said, feeling a bit happier.  
  
"I'm good. Si, I am. I've been pretty busy lately, I'm recording a new song and I have to wake up very early in the morning." Isabella sighed. "How come you are not good?" she asked.  
  
"Well I've just had an argument with my mom. She won't let me go to Good Charlotte's Concert that's on next month and I'm really angry with her. She said it was because of the price of the tickets, they cost 80 bucks!" Lizzie replied. "You might not think that's that expensive, cos you're so rich! My Mom sent me to a private high school and it's so expensive!"  
  
"Look, cheer up Lizzie; it's not the end of the world."  
  
"Yes it is! This is once in a lifetime opportunity, their not gonna come back again!" Lizzie cried.  
  
"Well, if money is a problem, then maybe I could help you out there." Isabella said. "Help me out? Like how? What do you mean?" Lizzie was beginning to get curious.  
  
"Maybe I could send you some of my money to you, and you can by the tickets with it." Isabella suggested.  
  
"REALLY?" Lizzie was overwhelmed. "You would actually do that? For ME?"  
  
"Si! Of course. You're a great friend of mind Lizzie. I'll do anything to make you happy!" Isabella replied.  
  
"Oh. That's so nice of you Isabella, you have no idea how much I'd appreciate it. It's eighty dollars by the way, and do you have my address?" Lizzie heard a loud shuffle of papers over the phone.  
  
"Si, I have your address right here."  
  
"I don't mean to pester you Isabella, but do you reckon you could get the money here before the end of next week? Cos we have to get the tickets by then." Lizzie said.  
  
"Ok then. I'll send the money in by "quick post". It gets there in a couple of days."  
  
"Thank you so much. You have no idea how much this means to me. I promise to pay you back sooner or later. I'll just do extra chores." Said Lizzie  
  
"No, it's okay, really! You don't have to pay me back. Just make it a gift from me to you, for being such a great friend to me." Isabella said. Lizzie agreed a while later not to pay her back, even though she still felt bad. She also felt so touched about Isabella saying she was a great friend to her. Lizzie promised her she'd make it up to her as soon as she could. The two friends chatted for a long time. About friends, family, school, boyfriends and Isabella's singing career. About 45 minutes later, Lizzie hung up the phone and couldn't have felt any happier. Then something inside her felt that something was wrong, that something was still going to stop her from going to the concert. Her Mum. Lizzie all of a sudden realised that no way would her mum allow her to use Isabella's money and would demand for Lizzie to call her again to not send it.  
  
Feeling nervous, Lizzie tip toed downstairs to tell her mum the news. Matt was watching TV on the couch, while her Dad was fixing the sink in the bathroom. She went into the kitchen where her mum was still preparing dinner.  
  
"Hey Mom." Lizzie said quietly. Jo turned her head slowly and saw her daughter standing there.  
  
"Hi Lizzie. I'm sorry you can't go to the concert. It's just some things in life you just can't get. I hope you're not still angry at me and you do understand about the money thing, right?"  
  
"Well that's what I wanted to talk to you about Mom. I understand that we're going a little tight on the budget right now." Lizzie began to say.  
  
"Well that's great sweetie! I knew you'd understand, you're growing up so fast!" Her mum said proudly.  
  
"That's why when Isabella called me; she offered to send me some of her money to me to buy the tickets." Lizzie continued. When she saw the look on her mother's face, Lizzie regretted saying what she said. Her mum's face went from all happy and sweet, to an angry, sharp look.  
  
"ELIZABETH BROOKE MCGUIRE! HOW DARE YOU!" Her mum yelled the roof off. At that same moment, her Dad walked in holding a spanner and her brother with the remote. "How dare you go begging Isabella for money just because she's rich!" her mum glared at her. Matt laughed hysterically with a mouthful of popcorn. He loved it when his sister got in trouble.  
  
"MOM! I didn't beg her for god's sake! She offered it to me okay? I told her I would pay her back when I got the money but she insisted not to! She wanted to do it for me! Is that so bad?" Lizzie shouted. Matt was still laughing.  
  
"You are not going to the concert with Isabella's money Lizzie! It's just not right!"  
  
"So what am I suppose to do when I get the money, throw it in the bin?" Lizzie shouted sarcastically.  
  
"Well you can just send the money straight back to her young lady! You are not going AND THAT"S FINAL!" It looked like her mum was about to explode with anger and Lizzie couldn't help letting out a small giggle. She looked hilarious.  
  
"I'm in High School Mom! I'M NOT A LITTLE KID ANYMORE! YOU CAN'T TELL ME WHAT I CAN AND CAN'T DO!" Lizzie felt like she was going to explode her self. Her throat was beginning to get sore from all the yelling.  
  
"When you are under this roof and not 18, I can tell you EXACTLY what to do, AND YOU HAVE TO OBEY ME!" Her mother pointed her finger at her.  
  
"I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU SAY TO ME, I'M GOING TO THE CONCERT WHETHER YOU LIKE IT OR NOT! AT LEAST ISABELLA LOVES ME!" Lizzie, once again, stormed upstairs and locked herself in her room. She felt like she was going to cry again, twice in one day. By the time she lay down on her bed, she wished that she never said what she had just said to her mum. Or maybe she shouldn't have yelled it. Lizzie didn't dare go downstairs to dinner; she was scared that her mum was going to have a hissy fit again. She would rather starve. She thought she would wait until her dad came up, but no one did. It was soon 8 o'clock, and Lizzie felt like she could eat a horse. She got up, searched through her school bag and found an apple and a few biscuits. Lizzie was relieved. She thought she would just wait until everyone was asleep and walk down stairs to find some leftovers in the fridge.  
  
It was time to face another day of school. Lizzie had tossed and turned all night, thinking about what was going to happen between her and her mum. She'd hoped she hadn't ruined their relationship. Not that is was that good before. She quickly got dressed in her uniform, washed her face, packed her bag and quietly walked down stairs, trying not to attract any attention. Lizzie went to the dining table and sat down. No one was there, just her mum preparing lunches in the kitchen. She suspected her dad was going to work early today and Matt was probably still asleep, since she started school and hour before him.  
  
Her mum saw her at the corner of her eye and turned away, ignoring her. Lizzie was going to say something, but stopped herself, incase she said something wrong. She looked at the big pile of toast on the plate and devoured four pieces, each covered with peanut butter and jelly. She was starved since she hadn't eaten a proper dinner last night. After she finished, she brushed her teeth and came back down stairs to get her lunch. Lizzie looked and the brown paper bag sitting next to her mother while she was spreading butter on a piece of bread. Lizzie went to get her lunch and slowly put it in her bag.  
  
"Thanks Mom," Lizzie said. Jo didn't reply and just continued what she was doing.  
  
"Mom, I'm really sorry about-," Lizzie began to say, but was interrupted.  
  
"Look Lizzie, I don't wanna hear it. Just, just go to school." Her mum said calmly, not even turning to look at her daughter.  
  
Lizzie sadly slid her bag over one shoulder, and walked slowly out the door, feeling angry with herself. She trudged along the footpath with the rays of the sun shining in her eyes. Lizzie regretted all the bad things she said to her mum, maybe not going to the concert was better after all. Better than her mum hating her for the rest of her life.  
  
When she arrived at school, Gordo and Miranda were waiting at the gates for her.  
  
"Hey girlfriend! Guess what? My parents agreed to let me go to the concert! How cool is that? But I have to wash the dishes, vacuum the house, wash the car and take out the garbage for a whole month! But I reckon it'll be worth it, it's gonna be great! Oh, and Gordo can come too, how fun is this gonna be!" Miranda said excitedly. Then she saw the sad, painful look on Lizzie's face, which seemed like bad news for Miranda and Gordo.  
  
"What's up Lizzie?" Miranda asked curiously. The excitement from her voice had all of a sudden disappeared. Lizzie told Gordo and Miranda about Isabella offering to pay for the tickets and the big fight with her mum and all the things she said to her. Her two best friends were speechless.  
  
"So what's gonna happen now?" asked Gordo. "Are you gonna come or not?"  
  
"I really don't know Gordo, I just can't think straight right now, and I have a lot of thought's going through my head." Lizzie replied.  
  
The bell went to start school and the first period of Ancient History was incredibly boring to Lizzie. Never, throughout the lesson, had she ever listened. When it was finally recess, Lizzie, Miranda and Gordo sat under the shade of a huge tree.  
  
"So do you think you're Mom will ever forgive you for what you said to her Lizzie?" asked Miranda.  
  
"I dunno. Well, I hope so. But I'm just stuck on thinking whether I should go to the concert or not." "Lizzie, just talk about it calmly to your Mom, don't raise your voice, and don't get angry. Get it through her head that you're sorry for everything you said to her, and if you could take it back, you would." Gordo said.  
  
"I tried that this morning Gordo. I told you already, remember?"  
  
"You said like, 5 words and that's it? You didn't even try!" Gordo said while trying to fix his tie.  
  
"Okay, Okay. I'll try to talk to after school, let's just hope it's not too late." Lizzie said nervously.  
  
After school, Lizzie, Miranda and Gordo walked home together, but left in their own directions as they got closer to Lizzie's house. Lizzie was on her own, and thought carefully about what she was going to say to her mum and how she was going to say it. She revised it over and over as she couldn't stuff this up. A sick feeling filled her stomach and her palms began to sweat as she reached the front door. 


	3. The Accident

Lizzie slowly opened the door to her house, and walked in to complete silence. Her Dad was still at work and Matt was probably hanging out with his friends. But her mum? She had no idea. She looked in the kitchen, she wasn't there. Then Lizzie looked in the lounge room, and there she was, sitting on the couch and drinking coffee. Not saying a word and once again, not even turning her head to look at her own daughter. Lizzie went and sat down next her. She began to speak.  
  
"Mom, I know you are really, really angry at me right now for what I said last night and I know you hate for disrespecting you, but I just want you to know how sorry I am. If I could take back what I said, believe me, I would, but I can't!"  
  
"Hold on a minute Lizzie. Did you just say that I hated you?" Her mum asked with raised eyebrows. Lizzie nodded slowly.  
  
"That's not true, I don't hate you. Yeah, maybe I am a little angry and disappointed at what you said, but that doesn't give me reason to hate you! As long as you apologise and I know that you mean it, I'll forgive you sweetie." Her mum took a sip of her coffee.  
  
"Good. But you have no idea how sorry I am, really. And I won't go to the concert if you don't want to me too." Lizzie was staring down at her feet, not making eye contact with her mum. Her mum sighed.  
  
"Lizzie, I've been doing some thinking and I know you're not a little kid anymore and you are mature enough to do things on your own. I'm going to let you go to the concert, but on two conditions." Jo began to say. Lizzie's face lit up.  
  
"Only if you promise me that you won't take Isabella's money again unless it's absolutely necessary and that you will respect me from now on and listen to me too."  
  
"I will Mom! I promise I won't do anything of the sort ever again! Cross my heart!" Lizzie cried. She gave her mum a hug. She felt so happy, now that she knew her mum didn't hate her and that could go to the concert with Gordo and Miranda.  
  
"Why don't you go upstairs, get your homework done and I'll make you something to eat." Her mum said.  
  
"Thanks Mom!" Lizzie smiled. She happily went upstairs to call Gordo and Miranda to tell them the great news. Miranda and Gordo were extremely happy too.  
  
"Oh my gosh! This is going to be so cool!" Miranda screamed. They were all on three way chat, as usual.  
  
"I know! I can't believe after all the things I said, my Mom still let me go!" Lizzie cried.  
  
"Well, I guess your Mom's not that bad after all." Gordo said. Lizzie and Miranda agreed. After talking for a while, Miranda said she had to go and wash the dishes, so she left. Leaving Gordo and Lizzie on their own.  
  
"Hey Lizzie? Can I ask you something?" Gordo asked.  
  
"Sure Gordo, what's up?"  
  
"I was just wondering, what's going to happen between me and you?" he asked.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Like, you know in Rome, how you kissed me? It meant a lot to me......." His voice faded a little. Lizzie suddenly realised what he meant. Was she and Gordo a couple? She really didn't know what to say, since she hadn't thought about it since they got back from Rome.  
  
"Lizzie, I love you more than a friend, and I always have." Gordo said. Lizzie's heart skipped a beat as he said it. She knew she felt the same way, but never said anything. Well, she couldn't keep him waiting any longer.  
  
"Gordo, I love you too and I'm sorry I didn't say it sooner." Lizzie said.  
  
"That's ok Lizzie. Do you wanna go out sometime? Like just the two of us?"  
  
"Sure! But maybe not too soon, we have mountains of homework to do, remember?"  
  
"Oh yeah. So are we considered boyfriend and girlfriend?" Gordo asked. He had so many questions that had to be answered.  
  
"Sure Gordo, we are." Lizzie replied softly. After that, they said a quick good bye and hung up. Lizzie had an actual boyfriend. And it was one of her best mates, she couldn't believe it.

By the end of the week, Lizzie had received the money from Isabella and had gone to buy the tickets with Gordo on the weekend. Miranda was stuck at home doing her chores and wasn't allowed to leave home until she got them done. Everything had gone smoothly so far, she was so excited that she couldn't stop smiling. When Gordo and Lizzie arrived home, Lizzie invited Gordo inside and went into her room and shut the door.  
  
"Sorry it's a little messy in here. I haven't had time to clean it in ages, with all the homework we've been getting." Lizzie said while flopping on to her bed. Gordo came and sat beside her.  
  
"Don't worry about it McGuire, my room's worse!" Gordo said. Lizzie laughed softly and then there was an awkward silence. She decided to quickly think of a subject to talk about.  
  
"You know, I still feel bad about you nearly getting sent home from Rome because of me." Lizzie blurted out. She had no idea where it came from.  
  
"Ah. Don't worry about it Lizzie, it all turned out alright in the end anyway."  
  
"But that's not the point. I can't believe you did that for me, it was so nice of you. You still really liked me then huh? How long have you liked me for? I mean as more than a friend." Lizzie asked.  
  
"Mmmm, I dunno. For a while before that I guess. Maybe even in our last year of Junior High." Gordo replied and played with his fingers nervously.  
  
"Oh, really? That's so sweet; I mean I can't believe I never knew! Well I dunno if I ever told you this, but I'm really sorry about all the things that happened with Paolo, and some of the things I said to you which wasn't really nice. I know I hardly knew him, but he just seemed so nice. But he did end up being a complete liar and a jerk. And, well, I'm really glad I'm with you now. Your one of my best friends and feel so feel happy when I'm with you. I-I really love you Gordo." Lizzie said. "I love you too." Gordo answered. "I always did."  
  
At that moment, Lizzie leaned over to kiss him. As she did, it turned out more passionate than she expected. Before she knew it, they were making out, on her own bed! Lizzie felt sort of funny inside her stomach but ignored the feeling. All of a sudden she heard footsteps coming up the stairs, and then someone walking towards her bedroom door. She quickly pulled away from Gordo before the door slid open.  
  
"Hey Lizzie, hey Gordo. I didn't hear you guys come in; I must have been putting out the washing. Would you guys like something to eat?' Her mum asked. Lizzie nodded quickly, without saying a word. Her mum gave them a smile, shut the door, and walked downstairs. Lizzie and Gordo where left alone again.  
  
"Um, sorry, Gordo." Lizzie was stuck on what to say. "I kind of got a little carried away there!" But, to be honest, Lizzie felt like she was floating on air.  
  
"No, no. It was cool." Gordo replied while scratching his head.It was the day of Good Charlotte's concert, and Lizzie couldn't figure out what to wear. 'Hmmmm, should I wear a skirt, or maybe jeans? What if it gets cold?' Lizzie said to herself. It was 6 o'clock in the evening and if Lizzie didn't leave soon, she would be late. Her Dad was going to drive her and she was going to meet Gordo and Miranda at the Entertainment Centre at seven. Lizzie thought that she couldn't spend all night worry about what she was going to wear, so she just grabbed whatever caught her eye first and quickly put it on.  
  
By now, Lizzie and her Dad were in the car and on the streets, driving to the concert. Lizzie couldn't stop fussing with her hair and was afraid she was going to be late as there was a huge traffic jam that was forming on the roads. She began to stress.  
  
"Dad! Is there another route we can take? We are going to be late, there's like, ten minutes to go! I can't be late Dad!" Lizzie freaked out.  
  
"I know sweetheart. But just calm down okay? I'm sorry but there's no other road we can take, and besides, we are already stuck in all this traffic and there's no way out. Don't worry; we'll get you there on time." Her Dad said calmly as he beeped his horn at a nearby driver.  
  
"Don't worry? How can you possibly say that Dad?" Lizzie's Dad didn't answer back; as he was too busy getting frustrated at the driver in front of him. Then, the car started moving at a normal pace again. Lizzie stared down hurriedly at her watch and the time was going fast. There was only five minutes to go and it felt like they were ages away. Lizzie couldn't take it any more.  
  
"Dad, look! I think it would be faster if I walked!" She quickly took off her seat belt while the car was still moving and was about to open the car door when something stopped her.  
  
"LIZZIE!" Her Dad yelled! "WATCH OUT!" Lizzie looked in front of her, and there was a car, speeding uncontrollably towards them, with no sign of it stopping. Her Dad slammed his foot on the brakes. But as he did, Lizzie who still had her seat belt off, flew forward with a great force and her head crashed into the windscreen. 


	4. Recovery

Gordo and Miranda waited in line to get inside of the Entertainment Centre.  
  
"I wonder where Lizzie is, she should have been here nearly ten minutes ago!" Miranda tried to speak over the crowd's noise.  
  
"Don't worry Miranda, there's still a while until we get in, maybe she's just stuck in traffic, or maybe she's not feeling too good today." Gordo answered.  
  
"Well she better get here soon. I hope everything's okay. I'll try to call her on her cell phone." Miranda got her phone out of her handbag, dialed Lizzie's number and it began to ring. No one answered. 'C'mon Lizzie, pick up!' Miranda said to herself. But still no answer. She tried to call Lizzie's house but the line was engaged and Miranda began to panic.  
  
Soon, Gordo and Miranda were at the front of the line and gave their tickets to the ticket collector. Then the two of them walked into the Entertainment Centre and found their seats which were pretty close to the front. They sat down and watched as the room became filled with so many people. Miranda nudged Gordo in the arm.  
  
"Okay Gordo, something is definitely wrong and I know it! Lizzie should be here by now and if she was stuck in traffic or if she was sick, she would call us! I starting to get really worried, what should we do?"  
  
"I'm beginning to get worried too." Gordo said. He didn't want to tell Miranda just yet about Lizzie being his girlfriend. "I guess all we can do is wait and see if she comes. And if she doesn't.....I dunno." Gordo sighed deeply.  
  
The concert had begun and Good Charlotte was beginning to sing. Miranda and Gordo looked over at each other, but then turned away as the abnormally loud music and singing started. The two just sat there, staring up at them, not clapping or screaming. They both couldn't get there mind off Lizzie and the concert didn't seem very fun since they were too busy worrying about her. 'Where are you Lizzie?' Gordo said himself as he slumped down into his chair.

"The name's Lizzie McGuire, was involved in a car accident and hit her head on the windscreen. She has critical head injuries and is unconscious; get her in to E.R, now!" Said Dr. Reegan to his client as they entered St John's Hospital. Lizzie was on a bed and rushed into the room with her Mum, Dad and brother scurrying behind asking a million questions. Dr. Reegan insisted that they stay outside until they fix up Lizzie, so they walked slowly into the waiting room and sat down. Jo began cry softly and Sam held her in his arms.  
  
"She's going to be Okay honey," he whispered. Jo cried even more.  
  
"I want you tell me EXACTLY what happened." She demanded. Sam told her about Lizzie taking her seat belt off, then the car speeding uncontrollably towards them, him who slammed on the brakes and then Lizzie flying forward and hitting her head. Jo sniffed and couldn't help thinking about that wacko driver that had done this to Lizzie. Lizzie's parent's and Matt decided to sleep at the hospital that night, as they were too worried that something might happen to Lizzie or that they might not be there when she wakes up. But that night, Jo stayed up, praying to God that their daughter would be okay.It was Sunday morning and Miranda and Gordo decided to go to Lizzie's house to check if everything was okay. They walked up to the front gate, along the path and knocked on her front door. No one answered so Gordo knocked again and this time, more loudly. Then they heard footsteps walking towards the door and it slowly opened. It was Matt. 'Great!' Miranda said to herself. 'Lizzie's annoying, rat-like, idiotic brother who always jokes around in serious matters!' She thought.  
  
"Matt, is Lizzie in? Can we speak to her?" Miranda asked as she faked a smile.  
  
"No, you can't. She's in hospital, she nearly died last night." Matt replied.  
  
"Matt! This isn't the time to joke around! Just tell us were she is!" Miranda raised her voice. Matt slowly backed away as Gordo and Miranda stared at him with a sour look on their faces.  
  
"I'm not joking." Matt all of a sudden said. "I'm being serious. Last night when she was going to that stupid concert, she was in a car accident. I don't know the full details though, and my parents are still at the hospital." This time, Matt wasn't laughing or giggling, smiling, chuckling or smirking, he was being serious. Gordo and Miranda stood there, stunned and shocked, and speechless.  
  
"Oh my gosh. H-how could this happen?" Gordo asked. Matt shrugged innocently and looked at Lizzie's two best friends.  
  
"Look, I don't know whether she's out of the E.R yet, but you may be able to see her. She's at St John's and she had pretty bad head injuries from what I heard, that's all I can tell you." Matt said.  
  
"Thanks Matt, we'll probably head over there later today. We'll see you around." Gordo said. Matt nodded and shut the door.  
  
"I can't believe this happened, we have to go to the hospital now Gordo. I have to know whether Lizzie is Okay or not." Miranda said worriedly.  
  
"Yeah, I'll get my dad to give us a lift, c'mon." Gordo said sadly, he hoped that his girlfriend was okay."Mr. and Mrs. McGuire, is it?" Asked Dr. Reegan as walked into the waiting room with his clipboard. Jo and Sam quickly stood up from their 'bad' nights sleep and shook Dr. Reegan's hand.  
  
"So, how is our daughter?" Asked Sam curiously.  
  
"Well Lizzie has done some rather serious damage to her brain and it is concussed." He answered. "It means her brain won't be able to function properly-," "You mean Lizzie could have brain damage?" Interrupted Jo.  
  
"Not exactly, Mrs. McGuire. I'm afraid there is a strong chance of memory loss." Dr. Reegan said seriously.  
  
"MEMORY LOSS?" Jo said at the top of her voice as many heads turned to stare at her. "YOU MEAN MY DAUGHTER IS GOING TO LOOSE HER MEMORY?" She wailed.  
  
"I'm very sorry, but there was very little we could do Mrs. McGuire. If you want, it should be okay for you to see her now." The doctor said. Jo and Sam nodded as they followed him into a small room, where Lizzie laid on the bed.  
  
"I'll leave you guys to it." Dr. Reegan walked out quickly and shut the door behind him. Lizzie's parents looked down at her sadly. Jo began to cry again and put her hand on Lizzie's arm.  
  
"Just be glad that she's okay honey." Sam said softly as he touched Lizzie's hair.  
  
"Just think about it. When Lizzie wakes up, she's not going to remember us. She's not going to love us or look at us the way she did. She's not even going to remember Miranda and Gordo, her best friends. What about all the happy times they had together? And what about all the happy time 'we' had together? W-what about Isabella? She won't even know she existed and the singing they did in Rome together. All those memories, gone." Jo said sadly.  
  
"Look, let's not jump to conclusions. When Lizzie wakes up, we'll just take things one step at a time." Sam said. Jo and Sam stayed with Lizzie for a very long time as they didn't want to leave her incase she woke up. The doctor assured them that she wouldn't wake up until at lease two days, which made Jo sadder than she already was.  
  
Lizzie's parents finally decided to leave and get home to Matt to see how he was and to tell him the news. As they were about to walk out the hospital door, Miranda and Gordo bumped into them. Sam told them about the accident and about Lizzie losing her memory. The two were shocked and went inside to see their best friend.  
  
"Gordo, do you wanna head home now? We've been here for a while now and my parents are gonna worry." Miranda said.  
  
"Yeah sure. Could I just have a moment alone with Lizzie?" Gordo asked. Miranda raised her eyebrows and nodded.  
  
"I'll wait for you outside." She said. When Miranda left, Gordo walked up to Lizzie and sat on the bed next her, while touching her hair. He couldn't believe this was happening. Was Lizzie still going to be his girlfriend? Would Lizzie even remember him? Gordo's heart was broken as he stared down at Lizzie.  
  
"I'll always love you Lizzie, no matter what happens. I'll be here for you." He whispered in her ear. Then he slowly bent down, and kissed her softly on her lips.A week had gone by and there was no sign of Lizzie waking up. The McGuire's had had a very miserable week, worrying about Lizzie and wondering what will happen to her. Sam and Jo had taken the whole week off and had everyday, gone to the hospital to see Lizzie.  
  
Mean while, it was after school and Gordo and Miranda was in Lizzie's room, watching her.  
  
"Man. I wonder when she's gonna wake up. It's been a whole week!" Miranda spat.  
  
"We just gotta give it some time, and be patient." Gordo said. He had to admit that he was pretty desperate for Lizzie to wake up as well. All week he couldn't think straight, he wasn't concentrating in class and in he wasn't doing well in his homework. It was very surprising for the teachers, as Gordo was one of the smartest kids in the grade. All of a sudden, Lizzie's left arm began to move and she made a groaning noise. Gordo rubbed his eyes and saw that he wasn't dreaming, Lizzie was finally waking up.  
  
"Oh my god Gordo, she's waking up! Quick! Get the doctor!" Miranda said hysterically.  
  
Gordo burst out of the room door.  
  
"Doctor Reegan!" Gordo yelled down the hallway to him. "Come quick! I Think Lizzie is waking up!" 


	5. Lizzie's Deal

Lizzie lifted up her arm and rubbed her eyes as Dr. Reegan, Miranda and Gordo stared at her, and wondered what was going to happen next. Lizzie slowly opened her eyes and saw the three people looking down at her and screamed.  
  
"What the hell are you doing in my room?" She exploded. She sat up quickly and tried to move further away.  
  
"Lizzie? I'm Dr. Reegan and I have been taking care you for the past week. I know you must feel strange right now and you probably don't know why you're here. But your in St John's Hospital and you were involved-,"  
  
"Look, dude!" Lizzie interrupted fiercely. "I don't NEED you to tell me where I am or why I'm here; I think I can find that out for myself! And to be honest, I don't really even give a flip! Just get me out of this FERAL place! And what you two staring at?" She shot a glare at Miranda and Gordo.  
  
"Um, n-nothing!" Gordo said quickly. He didn't realise that Lizzie mind was going to end up so twisted and he wondered if she was going to remember her best friends again.  
  
"Lizzie, you can't go home yet. You still need to stay here for a few days for treatment. If it will help you feel better, I've already called your family and they should be here in a few minutes." The Doctor said.  
  
"Well if you can't get me outta this place, then all of you can go now! I need my beauty sleep thank you very much!" Lizzie snapped.  
  
"But Lizzie, you've been asleep for the past week or so. How can you possibly sleep anymore?" Miranda then realised that she shouldn't have said that because this wasn't the same Lizzie. Lizzie snapped back and the three quickly rushed out and slammed the door behind them. Lizzie's parents came running through the hospital doors.  
  
"Oh, where's my daughter! I have to see her NOW!" Jo wailed. Miranda and Gordo explained how angry Lizzie seemed at the moment and told her how she wanted her 'beauty sleep.' But Jo ignored them and bolted into the room with Sam and Matt tagging behind.  
  
"Lizzie, sweetheart? It's Mom, how are you feeling?"  
  
Lizzie's eyes opened all of a sudden from her sleep and Miranda and Gordo poked their heads through the door to see what was going to happen. Lizzie sat up and an angry look spread across her face. It was the angriest Lizzie had ever looked like in her life.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING IN MY ROOM?" She roared at the top of her voice. Jo, Sam and Matt jumped back a meter in fright. "I TOLD YOU TO GET OUT! WHAT PART OF THAT DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND?"  
  
"Lizzie, it's us! Your Mom, Dad and little brother Matt. You probably don't remember us very well, but we're your parents." Lizzie's Dad said calmly. Lizzie, once again, exploded and told them to get out. Matt couldn't stop laughing at the vein popping out of Lizzie's forehead which was from anger. So her family sadly walked out.  
  
"I won't say I told you so." Miranda said as they walked out.  
  
"I can't believe this. How are we ever going to persuade Lizzie that we are her parents? Let alone get her to come back home with us!" Sam said, with a slight sound of annoyance in his voice. Jo just started crying while Matt was still laughing.  
  
"Don't worry Mr. and Mrs. McGuire. We'll get Lizzie to remember all of us and get her back to her old self again. We'll all help together no matter what it takes, even though it will take some time!" Gordo said with confidence.  
  
"Lizzie is lucky to have loyal best friends by her side. Thanks alot kids, that means a lot to us. We'll see you guys later. Thanks again!" Sam replied and went to sit down in the waiting room.  
  
"How are we ever going to make Lizzie her old self again Gordo?" Miranda whispered quickly.  
  
"Look, don't worry. We'll figure something out, I promise. But like I said, it will take some time so we have to be patient."

Lizzie stayed in hospital for another week, so the doctors could make sure she was okay and that she was taking her medication. During the week, Lizzie's parents and Gordo and Miranda visited her everyday but she was still always angry and frustrated no matter what they said or did. Jo and Sam found it particularly hard to persuade her to come home with them as she refused to go with people she thought she didn't know.  
  
"Look, people! Could you guys just stop nagging me all the time and saying that you're my parents and stuff? I mean, I think I would know if you were my parents and you guys are so not!" Lizzie said rudely as she crammed a bar of chocolate into her mouth that she had demanded for that morning. She had certainly calmed down from her anger which made Jo and Sam relieved.  
  
"I don't have any parents," She continued. I've been living on my own for as long as I can remember. Besides, even if I did have parents, they would be the coolest parents in the world and they would be younger than you guys! They would ride motorcycles and wear leather jackets. They would also be really rich, have bright red hair with studs in the noses! And, they would let me do anything I wanted with no chores, let me go anywhere I wanted and buy anything I wanted!" Jo looked hurt.  
  
"Look Lizzie, we may not be the 'coolest' parents in the world, but we will help you through everything and we'll take care of-"  
  
"But that's where you guys are wrong. I DON"T need to be taken care of, I can take care of myself. And I don't even know you guys!"  
  
"We've been taking care of you your whole life Lizzie. You don't remember this because you were involved in a terrible accident and lost your memory. This may be hard to believe but-,"  
  
"Yes, it is! You people are just lying or something to freak me out! Not a good way to make me come home with you guys!  
  
"Lizzie, we would do anything to make you come back home with us, and to believe that we are your parents." Sam said.  
  
"Anything?" Lizzie asked curiously. Her parents nodded.  
  
"Okay then. I want a Porsche." Lizzie said with a smirk on her face.  
  
"A-a Porsche? But sweetie, you can't drive yet, you're only 15. And a Porsche is very expensive. Maybe when you're a little older..." Jo said.  
  
"That's the deal guys, either take it or leave it." They hesitated for while as they knew they couldn't afford it. But they desperately wanted their daughter to come home.  
  
"W-well, ok. If that's what you-," Jo began to say.  
  
"Great! I'll pack my bags now." Lizzie said excitedly. This was the happiest Jo and Sam had ever seen Lizzie since she woke up. They both didn't like the idea of buying her a Porsche at this age but it had to be done and they had no choice.  
  
"Um, you're not expecting this Porsche too soon are you Lizzie? Because we're not sure whether we can afford-," Sam began to say quickly.  
  
"What ever you guys do, don't get the red colour. Seriously, red hurts my eyes! Maybe a yellow or black..." Lizzie said, completely ignoring her parents as she stuffed a whole lot of clothes into her bag. Jo and Sam looked at each other, thinking of what to say. At that moment, Dr. Reegan walked in and smiled brightly.  
  
"Finally got her to her senses? Good for you! Could I just speak with you outside for a moment?" He asked. Mr. and Mrs. McGuire walked outside.  
  
"Dr. Reegan, if you've lost your memory, don't you forget everything? I mean, she's making up these weird stories about her living on her own and- and she's just talking about really strange things. What's going on?" Sam asked curiously, desperate for an answer.  
  
"Well Mr. McGuire, when people loose their memory, they don't forget everything. They just happen to... live in a world of their own. You know what I'm saying? I know it must be very hard to believe but there isn't much we can do. What ever she says, you must believe it. Otherwise...you know, she'll become very aggressive again. Especially if she doesn't get what she wants. This is going to be very difficult for you and I wish you luck. If you want, I can organize for you guys to let her see a psychiatrist-,"  
  
"There is no way I am taking my daughter to a psychiatrist Dr. Reegan! You may think she is strange for now, but we can manage!" Mrs. McGuire said aggressively as she turned around and went back into Lizzie's room.  
  
"But thanks for your help anyway Doc, I mean if it wasn't for you, Lizzie wouldn't be here right now. So, thank you." Sam said gratefully.  
  
"Just doing my job Mr. McGuire. I'm sure Lizzie will turn out just fine."Lizzie dumped her bags on the ground as they arrived back at their place.  
  
"This isn't the kind of place I imagined of." Lizzie said as she chewed loudly on a piece of gum.  
  
"Um, your room is just upstairs on the second door on your right." Jo said. Lizzie looked at her and walked quickly upstairs to her room. 'This place is disgusting.' She said to herself. 'Well, I'm going to have to fix it.' She thought. All of a sudden she heard a little tap on the door and Matt stepped in.  
  
"Hey Lizzie, I'm glad your okay." Matt said quietly.  
  
"Who the hell are you? My pet?" Lizzie asked.  
  
"Um, no. I'm your little bro, remember? Matt? It's me Lizzie!" Matt said urgently.  
  
"Oh my goodness! You're so adorable! I'll take you for a walk later okay? Good dog! I just gotta fix up this dump of a room I have, okay?" Lizzie said. Matt yelled and bolted downstairs, he was absolutely terrified and wondered why Lizzie was treating him like a dog.  
  
A couple of hours later, Lizzie was called downstairs to have dinner. She sat down at the dinner table with the rest of the family and they all looked strangely at her.  
  
"Look, quit staring at me okay! What do you want, a photo of me? Geez!" Lizzie snapped. The three family members quickly took their eyes off her and began to eat.  
  
"And what the hell is this crap on my plate?" She asked rudely.  
  
"That 'crap on your plate' Lizzie is steak. It's very delicious! Try some!" Jo said as she picked up her knife.  
  
"No! It looks like horse poo to me! Why can't we eat something normal, like pizza?" She asked as she stood up quickly from her chair.  
  
"We are not having pizza tonight Lizzie. We are having steak! Now sit back down and eat your dinner young lady!" Jo said back.  
  
"No way! You can't tell me what to do; you guys aren't my parents now just because you made me a deal about buying me a Porsche you know!" Lizzie roared. And she was out the door.  
  
"Oh dear, I shouldn't have been so hard on her. I totally forgot she was so sensitive! What if she never comes home?" Jo said frantically.  
  
"She'll be fine; she just needs some space that's all. Just think if you were in her position. She doesn't even know us anymore and it would feel weird living with strangers, don't you think?" Sam asked.  
  
"I guess. This is going to be harder than I thought." Jo sighed. 


	6. Starting School Again

Miranda laid down on Gordo's bed and sighed.  
  
"Gordo, what if Lizzie never remembers us again?" She asked as Gordo ran his fingers through his dark brown hair.  
  
"It'll work out okay!" He sounded frustrated. "Just stop the questions okay? I don't know."  
  
"Well I'm sorry, but aren't you at least a little bit worried?" Miranda sat up quickly, waiting for his answer. Gordo glared at her looking even more annoyed. 'What did she think?' he said to himself.  
  
"Of course I'm worried!" He all of a sudden said. "She was my girlfriend for your information!" He blurted out. He shouldn't have said that, he thought. Miranda gasped.  
  
"What, how come you guys never told me you were going out? I'm part of your lives too, hello? How could you?"  
  
"Well-," But Gordo was interrupted by the ringing of his telephone and he was relieved as he didn't want to go into any details. He quickly picked it up and was surprised to hear the sound of Mr. McGuire's voice. Gordo spoke to him for a few minutes as Miranda waited anxiously for him to tell her everything. Then Gordo put down the phone and said nothing.  
  
"Well?" Miranda asked desperately.  
  
"Lizzie's back home." A smile spread over Miranda's face but Gordo continued. He told her about Lizzie wanting a Porsche, about her sensitivity and how strangely she had acted over the time she had arrived home. Of course, Gordo and Miranda had expected this but getting Lizzie back to her old self again was going to be challenging. Gordo and Miranda left immediately without hesitating and were soon at Lizzie's front door.  
  
"Hi Miranda, hi Gordo! Lizzie's upstairs in her room although I'm not quite sure what she's doing. But just remember to be careful of what you say. We don't want her storming out again!" Jo said. Gordo and Miranda walked upstairs and turned the doorknob to Lizzie's room. They could hardly heave the door open because it was blocked with all this stuff scattered all over the ground. Lizzie looked up as Gordo and Miranda tiptoed through the sea of mess.  
  
"Be careful! Don't step on that!" Lizzie cried as Miranda froze.  
  
"Hey Lizzie!" Miranda said, trying to sound happy.  
  
"Do I know you guys? And who said you can come in my room?  
  
"Um, your Mom said we could." Gordo answered nervously.  
  
"She's not my Mom, how many times do I have to tell you that? I'm only living with these people cos they promised to buy me a-,"  
  
"We know Lizzie, your Dad- er, Sam told us!" Miranda interrupted.  
  
"Don't interrupt while I'm speaking!" She cried. "Anyway, if these people were my folks, I think I would die of embarrassment! They are way too old for me; they're old enough to be my great grandparents for god's sake!" Miranda looked at her, then went to sit at the end of Lizzie's bed, but then stood quickly back up because Lizzie had told her off.  
  
"What are you people doing here anyway? I never invited you guys and I don't even know you! So please, go now!" Lizzie said rudely.  
  
"Well, before we go Lizzie, we just wanted to give you this." Miranda said as she shoved a rather thick book into Lizzie's hands. "It's scrapbook of pictures of all three of together. Please, just have a look at it."  
  
Lizzie quickly opened the thick book and flicked through the pages roughly without even looking at the photos. Then she stopped at one particular page and stared down at the photo of her, Miranda and Gordo on their first day of high school.  
  
"I don't have enough eye liner in this pic! And look at my complexion, it's just so off!" She cried. Lizzie ripped the page out of the scrapbook, scrunched it up into a ball and chucked on the ground. Miranda gasped began to get angry.  
  
"Excuse me! Why did you just do that? That was one of the best pictures! Well so much so much for just trying to help you out!" Miranda yelled and she grabbed the book out of Lizzie's hands and made her way to the door. Gordo followed her while Lizzie gave them an odd look and Miranda slammed the door behind them.  
  
"What happened?" Jo asked the two as she noticed the angry looked on Miranda's face.  
  
"Lizzie tore a really good photo of us out of the scrap book and chucked it away cos 'her complexion was off'". Gordo mimicked. Miranda just breathed heavily in the background.  
  
'Oh. I'm so sorry kids, but that's what she's like now. There's not really much we can do about it." Jo replied, looking sorry for them. "Why don't you guys stay for a while and have something to eat?"  
  
"Oh, that's okay Mrs. McGuire. We've got a lot of home work to do and besides, I don't think Lizzie would want us to stay anyway." Gordo said, as though he felt hurt.  
  
"Please, don't take everything she says so seriously. I'm sure she doesn't really mean it."  
  
"Yeah, we know. It's just really hard cos we've never seen her like this before. It's really sad." Miranda said glumly. She missed her best friend so much. In the end Miranda and Gordo stayed while Jo made them chcocolate chip cookies and served them with chocolate milk.  
  
"Oh my gosh! I've got it! M-maybe if Lizzie went back to a familiar place like high school, it might trigger her memory! And should start to vaguely remember things! It could work, it's possible!" Miranda said. Gordo and Jo thought it was a great idea but thought it would be hard to convince Lizzie to go to school. While they were discussing it, the sound of Lizzie's footsteps came thundering down the stairs.  
  
"Jo, who the hell are you talking-," She stopped as she saw Miranda and Gordo and sighed. "I thought I told you freaks to bugger off!" Lizzie said as she sat next to Gordo and stuffed a cookie into her mouth.  
  
"Lizzie, you listen to me! Maybe you would like to try and get to know Gordo and Miranda considering they were your best friends. And they still are!" Jo quickly added. "Maybe you three should hang out at the mall some time or go to the Digital Bean."  
  
"What? With them? You gotta be kidding me! I'd die before I wanted to go out in public with them!" Lizzie spat. Gordo and Miranda looked hurt, but also furious at the same time.  
  
"But you don't even know them honey!"  
  
"So! I don't need to! I can already tell they are mutated aliens from outer space!" Lizzie cried. It looked like Miranda couldn't hold it any longer.  
  
"THAT'S IT! I'VE HAD IT LIZZIE! WE'VE TRIED TO HELP YOU, BUT YOU'VE REFUSED TO CO-OPERATE! I JUST CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!" Miranda yelled as she stormed out of the house. Lizzie just gave her a look of disgust.  
  
"Um, I better be going too Mrs. McGuire. See you later!" And Gordo sped out the door after her.  
  
"I cannot believe you!" Jo said as soon as Gordo left. "You hurt their feelings!"  
  
"Ugh! Serves them right! They shouldn't have been here in the first place!" Lizzie replied. Jo ignored her began on the topic about her starting high school.  
  
"What? I never had to go to high school before. I'm smart already!"  
  
"Okay, what's the square root of sixty-four?"  
  
"I dunno, that's not important!"  
  
"Lizzie, part of the deal for getting you the car was for you to obey us! And if you refuse to go to school, then you can forget about the car!" Her Mom demanded.  
  
"Well, then I'll forget about staying here! I'm going to pack my bags right now!" Lizzie said bossily.  
  
"No, wait! Ok, I'll make you a deal. You go to school. And if you don't like it, you don't have to go anymore. Okay?" Jo asked urgently. She knew Lizzie wouldn't continue going to school, but it was worth a try. She hated it when Lizzie manipulated her. Lizzie first hesitated, then slumped her shoulders and nodded. 'Probably better than listening to that old bag boss me around all day.' Lizzie said to herself. She went upstairs and inspected her uniform as Jo said she would start tomorrow. 'Great! Just great! I can't believe I have to wear these disgusting rags too!' She thought to herself as she shook her head in disgust.  
  
It was the next day, and Jo had to go upstairs to wake Lizzie up at least ten times. By the time she was up, it was ten minutes before the bus left from the bus stop otherwise she would be very late to school. So her Mom packed her lunch and bag for her and stuffed a piece of toast in her mouth.  
  
"You can't go to school on an empty stomach Lizzie; you won't be able to concentrate."  
  
"Who says I'm going to concentrate!" Lizzie said as she pulled on her stockings on violently. After Lizzie had brushed her hair and teeth her Mom pushed her out the door, but sneakily followed her to make sure she made it to the bus stop. Eventually she did. Her Mom left, and the bus pulled up and its doors opened. Lizzie looked up at the bus driver.  
  
"Well, do you want to come on or what?" He asked. Lizzie slowly walked in and saw a whole lot of kids just staring up at her. Near the back she saw Miranda and Gordo and rolled her eyes. 'Not those retards again.' She said to herself. She didn't know where to sit and she looked totally lost.  
  
"What is Lizzie doing, coming back to school?" Miranda whispered to Gordo surprisingly. "She's not going to remember anything. Or anyone!"  
  
"I dunno, maybe her Mom thought it was for the best. But I'm surprised Lizzie even listened to her, funny that. Maybe we should offer for her to sit with us." Gordo suggested.  
  
"What? Are you kidding me? After all she's said to us? There's no way I'm going to go even near her!"  
  
"Miranda just cut her some slack. I mean, she's lost her memory, remember?"  
  
"Ok, fine!" Miranda said.  
  
"Hey Lizzie!" Gordo called out to her. "Come and sit with us, there's a spare sit here!"  
  
"Ew, no! I might catch some contagious disease or something! Gross!" She said fiercely from the other end of the bus and sat up near the front by herself. Miranda glared back at Gordo and refused to talk to him till they got to school.  
  
Their first lesson of the day was Science and through out the whole lesson, Lizzie never bothered to listen or pay attention. Instead, she spent the lesson trying to blow things up during experiments and playing with the Bunsen burner.  
  
"At least you're not the only one that thinks science is a waste of bloody time!" Said a voice behind Lizzie. Lizzie spun around and looked at the person who spoke.  
  
"And who are you?" Lizzie asked as she walked over to the girls table. "I'm Isabel Russell. You're Lizzie right? The one involved in the accident?" She asked. Lizzie looked completely lost. "Anyway, I'm new here and this place already sucks! Wait, what am I talking about? All schools suck!"  
  
"Tell me about it!" Lizzie agreed. "My so-called-Mom made me come here, and this place is full of dorks! I can't find any decent person to hang out with. And there's no way I'm hanging with those grots that keep trying to be friends with me. Plus, I always feel like I wanna talk to somebody, someone I can trust." Lizzie said as she shot Miranda and Gordo an odd look.  
  
"Hey, you can hang out with me. I'm cool! I'll show you heaps of cool things, teach you new stuff and show you the latest fashions. It's will be so fun!" Isabel said. Lizzie agreed and thought it was a great idea.  
  
After science Lizzie went to hang out with Isabel behind the school blocks.  
  
"We're not really allowed to hang out here but it's the only place where students and teachers can't see us. I haven't been caught. Yet." Isabel said as she showed Lizzie the dark and gloomy area behind the building. Isabel sat down on the cold hard concrete and Lizzie did the same.  
  
"So, you said you wanted to talk?" She asked curiously.  
  
"Well yeah, Isabel."  
  
"Just call me Izzy or Iz."  
  
"Um, ok. Well, since the accident, I've always felt like, unhappy and I'm not happy where I live. I'm always miserable and I'm only living with these people cos they agreed to get me a car if I went home with them." Lizzie said. Even Isabel was stunned.  
  
"Don't worry Liz. I've got something that will make you feel happy all the time. Well not all the time, but it will work. You just have to take it every day or so. It does depend how depressed you are." Isabel said.  
  
"Really? Please tell me what it is!" Lizzie said excitedly. Isabel pulled out a small plastic bag filled with white tablets.  
  
"What is it?" Lizzie asked. 


	7. Revenge

A/N: Hey guys! I just wanted to let you know that I've changed my story to rated PG-13, as this chapter, and maybe a few others have drug references. And for you guys wondering if Lizzie's memory is gonna come back, don't worry, IT WILL!  
  
"It's called Ecstasy," Replied Isabel.  
  
"E-ecstasy? Well, what does it do?" Lizzie asked. For some reason she began to feel scared. 'What will this thing do to her?'  
  
"I told you already! It makes you feel happy and that's what you aren't right now. Look, I'll sell this bag for you for cheap. Let's say...100 bucks!"  
  
"Um, I dunno where I'm gonna get the money and I'm not really sure about taking this stuff." Lizzie said uncertainly. It was like all of a sudden she had turned back to the old Lizzie. "And what if someone sees us and finds out?"  
  
"Ok then, let's just take it one step at a time." Isabel said as she reached in her backpack again and pulled out a small box and flicked it open. "Here, take one. This is like a first stepper, it's easy."  
  
Lizzie looked at the cigarette Isabel was holding out for her and she took it. Isabel then pulled out a lighter and lit her and Lizzie's cigarette. Lizzie put it in her mouth, sucked in, pulled the cigarette out and blew out the smoke. She felt a strong tingling sensation in her body and all of a sudden, she felt relieved. In fact, it was the best she had ever felt in weeks. Lizzie continued to smoke, and the more she did, the better she felt.  
  
"Well? How is it, how do you feel?" asked Isabel, giving her an odd look.  
  
"It feels great. Wow! I didn't think it would be this good, I haven't felt this good in ages!"  
  
"Good! I knew you would like it. You can keep smoking everyday if you want, it'll make you feel more and more better."  
  
"Really? Well I dunno I can take it at all while I'm at home and stuff cos of Jo and Sam."  
  
"You can take it at school with me. Don't worry, we won't get caught, I never have. As long as you come to school everyday, then you can smoke." Lizzie agreed and was happy that she'd finally found a good friend to hang out with.  
  
"Here, I'll give you a packet of cigarettes to take home, for free, since you're my friend." Isabel said as she shoved a packet into Lizzie's hands. "Oh, and don't forget to put them where no one can find them! You never know when your Mom and Dad will go lurking around in your room."

* * *

"I wonder where Lizzie went to hang out." Wondered Gordo.  
  
"To be honest, I don't really care! Whatever happens, that's her problem, not ours!" Miranda said fiercely. She was so sick and tired of Lizzie's rude comments that she couldn't be bothered to care anymore.  
  
"Miranda, don't you even care about Lizzie anymore? I know she's hurt our feelings but we can't give up remember! It's not her fault she's like this and we just got to keep trying." Gordo said.  
  
"But I don't really see the point! No matter how hard we try, she's never going to be our best friend again. It's just not going to be the same, she's so different now!"  
  
"Well maybe we're not trying hard enough! I'm determined not to give up on Lizzie and if you wanna back out...you go right ahead. If-if you don't care about her anymore just because she's 'different' then be my guest. But that's not what true friends do Miranda; they don't give up on each other." Gordo said. Miranda was staring down at her feet and feeling ashamed when the bell went. The two headed up to their classroom and they really did miss their other best friend.

* * *

Lizzie arrived home after school and walked into the house where her Mom was baking a cake.  
  
"Hey Lizzie, how was your day?" She asked as Lizzie dumped her bag onto the floor.  
  
"It was okay, I guess. The lessons were the worst. Most of the teachers I have are gay and so are the people there!"  
  
"Okay...did you meet some new friends?" Asked Jo.  
  
"Yeah, one girl. Her name's Isabel, she's like, the only decent person there. Anway, I'm gonna go upstairs and get changed, this uniform is hell itchy!" Lizzie quickly went upstairs and Jo looked at her suspiciously. Lizzie quickly got dressed and went to her bag to take the cigarettes out. 'Where should I put them?' She thought to herself. She walked over to her wardrobe and looked at the top shelf where there were many old board games stuffed inside. Lizzie opened up a board game called 'Connect Four', put the packet of cigarettes in the box and stuffed it back in the shelf. She was sure that no body would look there.  
  
Lizzie heard the phone ring but was to busy try to stuff the board right at the back of the shelf, so she couldn't be bothered. She heard her Mom pick up the phone and she called out to Lizzie to answer it. 'I wonder who it is; I hope I'm not in trouble or anything.' She slowly picked up the phone.  
  
"Hello?" Lizzie said as she heard her Mom hang up from the other phone.  
  
"Hey Lizzie, it's me, Isabel! What are you doing?" She asked eagerly.  
  
"Um, not much. Just hiding the you-know-what's." Lizzie wouldn't dare say it over the phone just in case her Mom was listening on the other line. Isabel straight away knew exactly what she meant.  
  
"Oh, ok then. Anyway, I just wanted to tell you that I'm having a huge party at my house this weekend and I was hoping you can come!"  
  
"Really? What's the occasion?" Lizzie asked.  
  
"There isn't one! My parents are out for the weekend so I just wanted to throw a party cos I'm home alone. There's gonna be a DJ, alcohol and we can even smoke there! We can do anything, and we can take the...you know!" Isabel said. Lizzie knew she was talking about the drugs.  
  
"Cool! A party without parents? You can count me in!" Lizzie replied. 'This is going to be so fun!' She thought.  
  
"Ok, great! I'll see ya at school tomorrow with more details, bye!" And Isabel hung up.  
  
Lizzie raced downstairs and stuffed a piece of toast into her mouth. Jo couldn't believe her eyes when she saw Lizzie in her school uniform.  
  
"Lizzie? Where are you going?" She asked curiously.  
  
"School! DUH! Where do you think I'm going, the Zoo? Anyway, I'm in a hurry, see ya!" Lizzie said.  
  
"Wait, Lizzie! Don't forget about your exams today! Oh, and on the weekend we are going to your cousin's birthday so-,"  
  
"Nup no can do. I'm going to Isabel's party!" Lizzie said as she swung her heavy bag over her shoulder and sped out the door before her mother could say another word.  
  
Lizzie arrived at school and met Isabel at her locker.  
  
"So you excited about my party Liz?" She asked as they began to walk down the corridor.  
  
"Yep! It's gonna be a blast! No parents and getting to do what we want is heaven!" Lizzie said excitedly. Lizzie and Isabel didn't know that Miranda and Gordo where behind them and listening to their conversation. "This is going to be the best party ever! So is everyone else gonna be smoking and that?"  
  
"Sure, I guess. I mean, you can do what ever you want, except trash the place. So heaps of people will be doing it." Isabel said. "Cool!" Lizzie replied. She couldn't wait.  
  
"You shouldn't go Lizzie." Said a new voice. Lizzie and Isabel spun around to see who it was. It was Gordo.  
  
"Excuse me?" Lizzie asked surprisingly. Gordo repeated himself once again.  
  
"Wait a minute! You think that I'm gonna listen and take advise from a rat like you?" Lizzie asked. Isabel chuckled in the background while Gordo and Miranda just stood there speechless. People began to stop and turn their heads to watch them.  
  
"Cos if you do, you really gotta get a life. Do you hear me?" Gordo didn't know what to say.  
  
"But Lizzie! It isn't a good idea, something bad could happen! A-and it's just not a good idea..." Gordo began to fade away.  
  
"If you just get lost and act like you never said that, then I'll pretend that you didn't do that. Got it?" Lizzie snapped.  
  
"LOOK LIZZIE! WE ARE SICK AND TIRED OF YOU CALLING US NAMES AND YOU BEING SO CRUEL TO US. IT'S NOT OUR FAULT THAT YOUR MIND HAS ENDED UP SO SICK AND TWISTED SO DON'T LET IT OUT ON US!" Miranda exploded. She just couldn't take it anymore and she had to say something. Lizzie began go slightly pink in the face and everyone had stopped what they where doing and watched them argue. Lizzie's anger started to rise and she slammed Miranda against the lockers violently.  
  
"How dare you address me public and humiliate me in front of everyone! I swear, you will pay! So keep your distance you sleazebag!" Lizzie spat in Miranda's face as she struggled to get out of Lizzie's grip. Lizzie finally let go of Miranda and walked off with Isabel and couldn't stop laughing.  
  
Lizzie and Isabel headed off to the Hall where they would be having their major exams for the semester. The Hall was full of individual tables and chairs and they where instructed to sit down and remain silent until everyone arrived. Mr. Callaghan, the teacher in charge, strictly told everyone that if anyone was caught cheating, there would be an immediate failure and there would be serious consequences. This gave Lizzie a very good idea to get Gordo back since he was forced by a teacher to sit next to her.  
  
"You may begin. You have exactly 90 minutes to complete this exam and there will be no talking." Mr. Callaghan said. Lizzie was sitting right at the back and when she was sure that no teacher was looking, she called out Gordo's name softly.  
  
"Pst! Gordo, I'm so sorry for what happened earlier. I dunno what got into me! I hope that you'll forgive me!" Lizzie whispered and pretended to sound sad.  
  
"I guess its okay." Gordo believed her. He still liked her as a best friend and a girlfriend. Lizzie faked a sniff and quickly wrote something on the exam paper.  
  
"Gordo, come look over here on my paper, I wrote a poem for you." Lizzie said innocently. Miranda was behind Lizzie and was gesturing at Gordo that he was falling into a trap. But Gordo, who believed Lizzie, leaned over and glanced at her paper. Lizzie immediately shot up her hand and Mr. Callaghan asked her what the problem was.  
  
"Mr. Callaghan, Gordo was looking at my test! He was trying to cheat!" Lizzie said out loud so everyone could hear her. Mr. Callaghan looked very stunned and shook his head.  
  
"Gordon! Head down to the Principal's Office! NOW!" He boomed.  
  
"B-b-but I-I-,"Gordo began to say, he couldn't believe this was happening. Mr. Callaghan shook his head and pointed towards the door. Gordo slowly got up and headed down there, going bright red in the face of embarrassment. Lizzie had a smirk on her face and looked over at Isabel who gave her thumbs up.  
  
When everyone was beginning to finish their exams, Miranda had gone off to the toilet because she finished early and she left her bag underneath the desk. Her folder was left on top of the desk. While no one was looking, Lizzie took out a few cigarettes from her pocket, grabbed Miranda's folder from behind her and quickly shoved the cigarettes in between her books and sheets of paper that were crammed into it. Lizzie dumped the folder back where it was and continued with her exam.  
  
After the exams were over, Isabel and Lizzie were walking through the corridor when they finally found Miranda and Gordo. Since there were always teachers supervising the areas, Lizzie decided to put her plan into action. She quietly walked up next to Miranda, stuck her foot out and Miranda went flying across the room. Her folder flew out from her hands and landed open on the ground. All of a sudden, five cigarettes came rolling out from her folder and everyone gasped. Mrs. Williams, the teacher who was on supervision, walked over to Miranda who quickly got up.  
  
"Well, how do you explain this Miss Sanchez?" Mrs. Williams asked seriously.  
  
"Oh My Gosh! I have no idea how they got there Mrs. Williams! Honest!" Miranda said urgently, she felt like she could die. Lizzie and Isabel were giggling in the background.  
  
"We'll discuss it in the Principal's Office! Come on!" The teacher said as she tightened her lips. Miranda tagged behind her as she tried to hide her face. She knew straight away who pulled this prank on her as soon as she saw Lizzie's evil smile. 


	8. The Party

"Suspended for two days, detention for a month and community service for 2 hours for a week! Can you believe what she did to me? And my parents didn't even believe me! They don't trust me anymore, my privileges have been taken away and I'm also grounded for THREE months!" Miranda said furiously the next day, after her parents had had an interview with the principal, Ms Ungermeyer.  
  
"I know! My punishment isn't as bad but now my grades have dropped and my teachers don't trust me anymore! I gotta big fat zero on all my exams and a bad report! Also detention for two weeks and my parents are as angry as ever! How could this be happening?!?!" Gordo wailed.  
  
"I told you not to trust Lizzie but you had to go right ahead and make things worse, didn't you?" Miranda boomed.  
  
"So all this is my fault now? I haven't done anything wrong!" Gordo said.  
  
"Yeah, I know. Sorry Gordo, all I need is losing you as a best friend as well. Sorry." Miranda said gloomily. "But there is no way I'm ever going to forgive Lizzie for this! Never! I specifically told Mrs. McGuire that I don't want to be Lizzie's friend anymore!" Miranda all of a sudden became furious again. Gordo couldn't blame her.  
  
"Same! I can't believe I even thought of trusting her again. Our parents even called Lizzie Mom who asked Lizzie about it but she denied everything and there's no proof that she did it! She's gone way too far this time, way too far!"

* * *

It was Saturday morning and Lizzie was eating her breakfast when the phone rang and Lizzie answered it.  
  
"Lizzie, is zat you? It's me Isabella!"  
  
"Huh? What's up with your voice? And since when did you call yourself Isabella, you hate that name!" Lizzie said, thinking it was her best friend Isabel from school. Jo knew who it was and grabbed the phone from Lizzie.  
  
"Hey! Wha-,"  
  
"Lizzie, maybe you should go upstairs and find something to wear to your party tonight!" Jo said quickly so she could get her out of the room.  
  
"Oh yeah! I totally forgot!" Lizzie said as she dashed upstairs with her bowl of cereal. Then Jo began to tell Isabel about what happened to Lizzie since she didn't know. Isabella was shocked and didn't know what to say, so she ended up not talking to Lizzie at all.  
  
Lizzie was up in her room and couldn't think about what to wear. She was so excited that she couldn't stop smiling. For weeks she was dying to try some alcohol but Jo and Sam wouldn't let her. Now she could drink as much as she wanted at the party and smoke without hiding in an alleyway or something. She also wanted to try the Ecstasy that Isabel had because she just wanted to clear everything out of her mind and be happy.  
  
Lizzie only had a couple of cigarettes left as she used most of them to pull the prank on Miranda, but she thought it was definitely worth it.

* * *

Lizzie arrived at Isabel's house at seven and knocked on the front door. She could hear the sound of booming music and voices. Isabel opened the door and was relieved to see Lizzie here.  
  
"Hey! I thought you weren't gonna turn up for a sec! Come on in and have some fun!" Isabel yelled out over the noise. Lizzie stepped in and saw heaps of people dancing around that she didn't know, but she thought it would still be a blast. She followed Isabel to a table full of drinks and she shoved a glass of brown liquid into Lizzie hands.  
  
"Here, try some! It's nice, you wanted to try beer remember? Well you can have as much as you want!" Isabel shouted. Lizzie smiled gulped the whole glass down in a few seconds.  
  
"Well, what do you think?" Isabel asked as she blew a smoke ring in her face.  
  
"Great! Better than I expected." Lizzie said as she lit up a cigarette for herself.  
  
"C'mon, let's go dance with the guys. You might find someone hot there!" Isabel said. Lizzie agreed, but spent most of her time checking out some of the guys. One hot guy walked up to Lizzie and asked her to dance.  
  
"Okay, sure." She answered. Lizzie didn't even know this guy but she was feeling very tipsy from all the alcohol she drank and ended up pashing this stranger.  
  
"Oi Lizzie, come over here!" Isabel called out.  
  
"Um, Ben, Isabel wants me for a sec. Can you hold on?" Lizzie asked. He nodded and went over to the table to grab a drink.  
  
"Hey Iz, what's up?" She asked.  
  
"You wanted to take the Ecstasy didn't you?"  
  
Lizzie nodded eagerly. "Okay, I gotta new packet after I got my pocket money so I'm loaded with them! Come on, let's go grab some beer to wash it down with and then we'll just go up to my room to take it. We don't really want anyone to see." Isabel said.  
  
"I saw you making out with Ben Lawson! You guys look so cute together! Ben went to Junior High with me and we dated for a couple of weeks. But then he kinda broke it off and we decided to just be friends. And we still are. He also kinda has a 'bad boy reputation' which would be perfect for you." Isabel said while she took out a bottle of beer from the esky and the two made their way upstairs.  
  
"Yeah I really like him. He's also a good kisser!" Lizzie responded. Isabel laughed loudly as she shut the door to her room. Isabel flopped down on her bed and reached into her pocket and pulled out the Ecstasy.  
  
"Maybe you shouldn't take one hole one since this is your first time. I'll give you half and I'll take the other half." Lizzie sat next to Isabel as she struggled to break the tablet in half.  
  
"Here, give it to me." Lizzie took it and tried and there wasn't even a crack.  
  
"Oh what the heck! I'll just take the whole thing!" Lizzie said as she opened the bottle of beer. "Okay Iz, here goes." Lizzie slid the tablet onto her tongue and drank the beer. It was gone.  
  
"Well, you okay Liz?" Isabel asked.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine, for now! I do feel kinda strange though. Oh well, let's go back down, Ben is waiting for me." Lizzie said as she clenched her throat. It felt like the tablet was stuck there.  
  
"Okay, just let me take one first and I'll meet you downstairs." Lizzie nodded. She was halfway downstairs when she felt her head spinning. She began to feel dizzy and she massaged her temples slowly, then shook her head. She didn't feel happy at all, instead she felt pretty sick. Lizzie tried to ignore the feeling and went to meet Ben.  
  
"Hey Lizzie, where'd you go? I thought you left without saying goodbye!" Ben said as he kissed her. "Are you okay? You don't look so good!" He said, inspecting her.  
  
"I'm fine. Really. Let's go dance." Lizzie said and pulled Ben over to the dance floor. Lizzie definitely didn't feel fine.  
  
"Lizzie, do you reckon I could have your phone number? Maybe I can ring you and we can go out sometime." Ben Suggested. Lizzie nodded quickly.  
  
"Ok, cool. What's your number?" He asked as he pulled out his cell phone.  
  
"Um, I-I don't k-know." Lizzie stuttered and Ben gave her an odd look. She felt so giddy that she could even remember her own number. She felt sicker, like she was going to throw up but she tried her best to keep herself together.  
  
All of a sudden, Lizzie's legs felt like jelly and they gave way. She collapsed into Ben's arms.  
  
"Whoa! Lizzie, I don't think you're fine babe. Let's just go sit down and relax for a while. You don't look so good." Lizzie nodded while Ben put his arm around her and lead her to the couch in the living room where everyone was eating. As she looked around and saw people eating, Lizzie knew she was going to puke. She bolted to the bathroom and came back five minutes later looking paler than ever.  
  
"Lizzie, you really don't look so good. C'mon, I'll walk you home. Maybe you need some fresh air." Ben said worriedly and touched her arm.  
  
"No I'm fine. Really. I just gotta get another drink to cool me off. I'm feeling really hot and sweaty." She said as she shrugged Ben off and went to get another beer. Isabel came over to her and it didn't seem like the Ecstasy had affected her at all.  
  
"You've had enough to drink Lizzie! You'll feel even worse and Ben's right, you should go home!" Isabel said while she tried to get the bottle out of Lizzie grip.  
  
"No! Let go, I'm thirsty!" Lizzie pulled away from Isabel. She felt very irritated and dizzy, like the whole world was spinning about 180km/h and she couldn't walk properly. Lizzie, once again collapsed into Isabel arms.  
  
"Come on Lizzie! We're taking you home whether you like it or not!" Isabel said as she forced Lizzie to her feet. She was leaning over Isabel's shoulder and then threw up all over the floor.  
  
"Oh gross! Let's get her home!" Ben said as he scrunched his face up.  
  
Isabel and Ben lead Lizzie slowly to the front door.  
  
"Do you think you can walk without my support Liz?" Isabel asked. Lizzie nodded drunkenly as Isabel let go of her. She swayed on the spot for a moment and then her knees gave way and she collapsed to the ground again. But this time she didn't get up, she just laid there.  
  
"Lizzie, are you okay?" Ben asked.  
  
"I hope she's not dead!" Isabel said worriedly.  
  
Isabel and Ben's voice rang in Lizzie's ears. She could hear them, and faintly see their blurred faces. But she couldn't get up, she felt like she was paralysed.  
  
All of a sudden, the blurred outline of Ben and Isabel disappeared and many thoughts and memories were spinning around in her mind.  
  
Firstly, she saw pictures of Miranda and Gordo and all the happy times they had together in her mind. She also saw images of her and Kate together and a few of Ethan Craft. Then she saw her Mom, Dad and little brother Matt. Those memories changed into her, standing on stage at the IMVA's with Isabella and they were singing together. She also saw Paolo.  
  
All those happy memories began to fade away and disappeared. Then everything went black. 


	9. The Old Lizzie Back

All those happy memories began to fade away and disappeared. Then everything went black.

* * *

Lizzie woke up in Hospital a week later, feeling groggy and tired. She moaned and put her hand to her head because she had what felt like a migraine. First, the world around her was blurry and disfigured, and then she heard a man's voice ringing in her ears.  
  
"Lizzie?" Said the man. Lizzie rubbed her eyes and everything became clearer and she saw who the man was. He was the same person who treated her in Hospital the last time she was there.  
  
"D-Doctor R-Reegan?" Lizzie said out of no where.  
  
"Oh! You remember me do you? Well that's a good start eh? Anyway, I've just called your family and they should be here soon. Do you know what happened?" He asked as he examined her thoroughly. Lizzie shook her head slowly. She did.  
  
"You've had an overdose on drugs Lizzie. Do you know what drug?" Dr. Reegan asked seriously. Lizzie shook her head and sank deeper into the blankets. She knew exactly what drug it was, she remembered everything.  
  
"Ecstasy. You do know the seriousness of this don't you? For a young, healthy girl like you?" He asked. Lizzie nodded and stared down at her hands. 'How could she have done this to herself? She could have died!'  
  
"B-but I-I swear! I only took one Doctor! I didn't think I would die!" Lizzie wailed.  
  
"Different amounts of Ecstasy have different effects on different people Lizzie, you must understand that." Dr. Reegan said. Lizzie nodded and there was a knock on the door. Jo, Sam and Matt all walked in and Jo wrapped her arms around her daughter.  
  
"Oh Lizzie! I was so worried! How could you do this to yourself?" She asked.  
  
"M-Mom?" She asked. Jo let go of her and looked stunned. She expected Lizzie to shove her off and throw her across the room. But instead, Lizzie hugged back. Dr. Reegan left them alone to have some family time together.  
  
Mrs. McGuire finally let go of Lizzie and sniffed. "I'm just so happy your okay honey." She said gratefully.  
  
Sam gave her a kiss on her forehead and Lizzie hugged him back. Lizzie's parents just could believe their eyes that Lizzie was called them Mom and Dad and that she was hugging them. It was like her memory had completely restored back.  
  
"Lizzie, we really have to have a serious talk about what you did okay? We understand that you are probably not feeling well right now, so we'll talk to you later, alright?" Sam said. Lizzie nodded, she couldn't wait.  
  
"Sweetie, we just have to speak to the Doctor for a minute first and we'll be back okay?" Jo said. Lizzie nodded again. She had already nodded about a hundred times today as she didn't feel like speaking. Mr. and Mrs. McGuire left the room and shut the door, so it was just Matt and Lizzie left in the room alone. The two just stared at each other, not knowing what to say.  
  
"You scared me Lizzie. You really did. How could you do this to yourself? I know I'm an annoying little idiot sometimes, but I still care about you Lizzie." Matt said worriedly. Lizzie had never seen him sound so caring before.  
  
"Thanks Matt. Look, I really dunno what got in to me and I promise that I will never do something like that again. But you have to promise me that you'll never do something like that, ever, okay? Cos it's never gonna do you any good." Lizzie said. Matt nodded and hugged his sister. He wanted to take back all the bad and annoying things that he'd ever done to Lizzie, because now, she meant a lot to him.  
  
"I'm glad to see that you remember me now!" Matt chuckled.  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"You mean, you don't remember yourself treating me like a dog? L-like your pet?" Matt asked. Lizzie thought about it for a while and then it rushed into her mind. She still remembered everything that happened and what she did during that time. Even Isabel and Ben.  
  
"Oh, I-I'm so sorry Matt! I didn't mean to, really!" Lizzie said.  
  
"It's okay; it was kinda funny I have to admit!" He laughed. Lizzie laughed too. Jo and Sam came back looking kind of pleased.  
  
"Lizzie, we have some good news for you honey. When you took the drugs, it effected your brain, which caused you to get your memory back! It sounds kind of insane but that's great, isn't it? I mean, it's not great that you took the drugs, but it is good that you got your memory back!" Sam said happily.  
  
"So Dad, if I lose my memory can I take Ecstasy too?" Matt asked.  
  
"Matt McGuire! That is the stupidest-,"  
  
"Ah, Jo, please! Matt, go outside for a minute while we talk to Lizzie! Now!" Sam almost yelled. Matt groaned and went outside to wait while Lizzie's parents seriously talked to Lizzie about her actions. The lecture from her parents wasn't as bad as she had expected. They knew about her drinking and smoking too, and couldn't have been more disappointed with her.  
  
"I'm so sorry Mom and Dad; I promise it will never happen again!" Lizzie pleaded.  
  
"We forgive you Lizzie and we understand that your mind wasn't in the right place and that time. Well, I don't think it ever was. But anyway, let's make this a new start okay? We'll pretend it never happened." Jo said understandingly. Lizzie smiled and hugged her parents, she loved them so much.  
  
"And there isn't anything else you want to tell us, anything we don't know?" Sam asked.  
  
"No, I've told you guys everything, I swear. I remember everything I did that night, it was terrible." Lizzie answered.  
  
"Okay then. Well when you get home, you are grounded for 2 months, no allowance and heaps of chores for you!" Sam said.  
  
"W-what? But Dad! That is so unfair! I thought you-,"  
  
"Lizzie we can't just let you off with no punishment for doing what you did. What kind of parents would we be?"  
  
"Um, really cool?" Lizzie said. Her parents laughed and Matt came back in wanting to hear what had happened.  
  
"Mom, when do you think Miranda and Gordo are gonna come see me?" Lizzie asked. Her parents looked at each other sadly, and didn't know what to tell her.  
  
"Um, honey, I'm afraid Miranda and Gordo don't to want to be your friends anymore." Sam replied.  
  
"W-what are you talking about Dad?" Lizzie asked. All of a sudden, it struck her. She remembered how she had made Gordo cheat and how she put the cigarettes in Miranda's folder.  
  
"Oh my gosh." Lizzie said under her breath. Her parents weren't supposed to her that.  
  
"Oh Lizzie, we are so sorry!" Jo hugged her tightly.  
  
"Um, is it okay if I have time on my own?" Lizzie asked. Her parents and Matt said goodbye and walked out. She lay there in the quiet and empty room. 'Great, I've got no friends and my life is miserable as hell. Why was I so stupid? I've got no one to blame but myself. Everyone hates me now.' Lizzie said miserably to herself.

* * *

Lizzie stayed in hospital for another two days. One day when she was sleeping, she heard a soft knock on the door and quickly woke up. She thought it would be her parents but Dr. Reegan came in with a smile on his face. 'What is he so happy about?' Lizzie said to herself.  
  
"Lizzie, you have some visitors." He said. Lizzie turned her head and Isabel and Ben walked in.  
  
"I'll leave you guys to it. Remember you don't have long." He said. Isabel nodded and shooed him out.  
  
"Hey Liz. Are you okay buddy?" Isabel asked.  
  
"Yeah I'm fine, I'm so glad you guys came, I was bored to bits over here."  
  
"I'm happy you're okay Lizzie!" Ben said. Lizzie smiled at him.  
  
"Yeah. Mr. Lawson over here would ring me everyday at the crack of dawn to ask me if you were okay. We was worried as hell this one." Isabel laughed. Ben blushed and turned away.  
  
"You were worried about me?" Lizzie asked.  
  
"Yeah of course I was." Ben answered as he hugged her. All three of them talked for a long time and Lizzie enjoyed their company.  
  
"You guys are the only friends I have now, everyone else hates me." Lizzie said sadly. Isabel lowered her head and look down at her feet.  
  
"Iz, what's the matter?" Lizzie asked.  
  
"Well it's just that I was the one that gave you the Ecstasy, so it's kinda my fault that you're here. And I talked you into smoking and drinking. I'm the one that stuffed up my life, not you, I'm a lousy friend." Isabel said as her eyes filled with tears. Lizzie had never seen her cry before; Isabel was the toughest person in their grade. But everyone cried once in a while.  
  
"No Iz, of course it's not your fault. You didn't force me to do those things, I wanted to do it. You can't blame yourself for that, and please don't feel guilty because I don't think this was any of your fault, okay?" Lizzie said. Isabel nodded and grinned.  
  
"Hey, I'm just gonna go to the vending machine to grab a drink okay?" Ben said.  
  
"Yeah okay, but be quick, we have to go soon." Isabel said. Ben nodded and went outside.  
  
"I thought you said that Ben had a 'bad boy reputation'." Lizzie said.  
  
"He does. Well he did. I guess that all stopped now cos he has you." Isabel replied.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"When Ben has a girlfriend, he's the sweetest thing ever! But when he doesn't he's a huge showoff and a complete psycho!"  
  
"I'd like to see that!" Lizzie chuckled.  
  
"Anyway Liz, I just wanted to let you know that I'm moving, and changing schools tomorrow."  
  
"What? Please tell me your Kidding! You can't go, you're my best friend! My only friend! Why?" Lizzie asked.  
  
"Well, when my parents heard about the party and what happened to you, they were furious and they want me to go to boarding school, which sucks more than ever! It's worse than normal school Lizzie, but I'm really gonna miss you and I'll promise to write and call you!" Isabel said.  
  
"I don't know whether I can go to school without you."  
  
"Course you can. You'll live." Isabel said as Ben walked in holding a drink. Isabel said they had to go but Lizzie didn't want them to. Especially when her best friend wasn't coming back to school with her.  
  
"Well, I guess this is Goodbye then." Lizzie said sadly. Isabel nodded and gave her a quick hug.  
  
"We'll keep in touch Lizzie, I promise." Isabel said.  
  
"I'll be seeing you around Ben." Lizzie said to him. He kissed her and waved goodbye as they walked out the door. Lizzie felt worse than before. 'How am I gonna survive school without Isabel? It's going to be hell and I'm gonna look like the biggest freak with no friends!' Lizzie said to herself as she slumped in her bed.

* * *

Lizzie was allowed to go home the next day which she was happy of. She was sick of staying in the hospital all alone. Her parents let her take the rest of the week of as there were only two more days to go.  
  
"Um, Dad, so how about that Porsche?" Lizzie joked. Sam glanced over at her. She still remembered the deal she had made with her parents.  
  
"Very funny Lizzie, but you're not getting away with that one. You probably won't even get a bomb for another five years!" Sam laughed. Lizzie looked at him disapprovingly and went upstairs to her room. She began to pack her bag as tomorrow would be Monday and she would be starting school. When she opened her front pocket, she pulled out two cigarettes. Lizzie narrowed her eyes at them and chucked them in the bin. She wasn't going to be that Lizzie McGuire anymore, she was going to change. Be a better student, get better grades and get her old best friends back which seemed highly impossible. 


	10. Moving

Lizzie was standing in front of her locker at school, not wanting to look at anyone in the eye. Everyone stared at her when they walked past and she could hear their muffled whispers. They most likely heard what had happened at the party, but they didn't realise that her memory had been fully restored. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Miranda and Gordo, chatting away as they dumped a pile of books into their bag. Lizzie hesitated for moment, and then thought she might as well give it a try. Feeling extremely nervous, she walked up behind them.  
  
"H-hi Miranda, hey Gordo." She said softly. Miranda saw her and glared back at her.  
  
"Did you hear a something Gordo?" Miranda said sarcastically.  
  
"I'm not sure; it must've been a rat, or my imagination!" Gordo scoffed.  
  
"Guys, I know you hate me now, and I'm REALLY sorry about what I did and-,"  
  
"Lizzie, whatever stupid prank that you have up your sleeve to pull on us for your own sick amusement, go try it on someone else cos we're not falling for it! So just get lost!" Miranda scowled.  
  
"But i-it wasn't my fault! Really I-,"  
  
"Of course it's your fault you moron, everything's your fault! You have no idea how much trouble you put us into! And we can't forgive you for this one!"  
  
"Please, just give me another chance. I promise I'll make it up to you!" Lizzie said helplessly.  
  
"You've had your chances Lizzie. It's too late; you're on your own now." Gordo said. Miranda slammed her locker shut, swung her bag over her shoulder like a snob and walked away with Gordo, leaving Lizzie by herself. 'I don't know why I even tried. It's useless.' Lizzie said to herself as the bell rang.

* * *

"It's hopeless Mom! They really meant it when they said it; I saw it in their eyes!" Lizzie said.  
  
"Well maybe you're not trying hard enough sweetie. Look, maybe I could speak to their parents about it." Jo said while she was folding the washing.  
  
"No way! That would make things worse!" Lizzie sighed.  
  
"Sorry but there's no other way I can help you. You're going to have to ask somebody to give you advice Lizzie."  
  
"Wait! I know there perfect person to give me the best advice! Thanks Mom, I owe you!" Lizzie said as she ran upstairs. "You're welcome." Jo answered. She had no idea what Lizzie was talking about.  
  
Lizzie ran into her room, picked up her phone and dialed a number. She waited impatiently while it rang.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hey, Isabella! It's me, Lizzie!"  
  
"Lizzie? You remember me?" Isabella asked surprisingly.  
  
"Well, I kinda got my memory back. So I remember everything about you, even when I sang at the IMVA's!"  
  
"Great! How did you get it back?" Isabella asked curiously.  
  
"Um, that doesn't really matter now. Anyway, I really, REALLY need your help for something." Lizzie answered as she tried to change the subject. She didn't want to tell Isabella that she took drugs as she felt too ashamed of herself.  
  
"Si, okay, what is it?"  
  
"Well, when my memory wasn't back yet, I didn't something to my best friends that was pretty unforgivable and they got into so much trouble by their parents and the principal. Now they hate me for it and won't even talk to me! I want them to understand that I'm really sorry for what I did and I want to be best friends with them again. What should I do?" Lizzie asked urgently. She didn't think that she could survive the rest of her life without Gordo and Miranda. Isabella was silent for a few minutes while Lizzie waited at the other end of the line. Then she was overflowing with ideas and Lizzie jotted them down quickly on her notepad.  
  
"I think that idea was the best Isabella. It's going to be hard, but if I want my old friends back, I gotta do it. Thanks so much!" Lizzie said happily, she felt a lot better.  
  
"No problem. So, how are you doing?" Isabella asked. Lizzie spent ages on the phone with her. Isabella was the only friend she did have, except for Ben and Isabel.  
  
"Lizzie, I have something to tell you." Isabella said seriously.  
  
"What is it?" Lizzie asked. She hoped it wasn't anything bad.  
  
"I'm going to be moving to America with my parents in a couple of weeks."  
  
"WHAT? You're kidding, right?" Lizzie said excitedly.  
  
"No, I am not. I've ended my singing career, I've 'ad enough. I want to be a normal teenager now and I don't want to be famous anymore. I want to live a normal life. So I suggested this place to my parents and they thought it would be good for me, you know?"  
  
"Wow! So you're really moving here! It's gonna be so fun, we can see each other all the time. Do you reckon your gonna go to same school? Cos that would be the best! Are you gonna be living near me?" Lizzie said in one breath. She couldn't believe it.  
  
"That is the things I don't know Lizzie. But I promise to let you know as soon as I get there, okay?"  
  
"Yeah, okay! No problem, It's gonna be so much fun!"  
  
"Don't keep your hopes too high Lizzie! I might be living hours away from you." Isabella said.  
  
"Yeah, I guess your right. Anyway, I have to have dinner now. I'll chat to you soon, alright?" Lizzie felt like she could talk to Isabella for the rest of her life.

* * *

The next two weeks of school for Lizzie was a living hell. Most people in her class would ask her how her 'hangover' was. No body stood up for her, but Miranda and Gordo were the worst. They would constantly say mean things about her on purpose so she could hear it and get her into trouble by the teacher for things she didn't do. Lizzie felt like curling up into a ball and dying, she didn't want to go to school ever again. During lunch, she wasn't hungry so she skipped it and went to the bathroom instead. Lizzie just felt like being by herself, without people tormenting her. 'I guess I deserve it. But it wasn't my fault, can't they see that. I'm not that Lizzie anymore!' She said to herself as she walked to the bathroom.  
  
As she turned the corner she ran into a familiar face.  
  
"Ben?" Lizzie asked surprisingly. She hadn't expected this.  
  
"W-what are you doing here?"  
  
"Um, I go here."  
  
"Since when?"  
  
"Since today. I moved here a few days ago. My parents split and my step dad recommended this school. I hate him, he's a sleazebag. It's kind of a coincidence ain't it? That you go here too, which is good. Anyway, my 'dad' made us change our last names to 'McAllister', cos that's his last name. I hate it, its sounds stupid! Ben McAllister, I so prefer Lawson. Don't you?" He asked sounding annoyed.  
  
"Any of them sound fine, seriously. It's kinda funny, that Isabel left and you came here. I'm so glad you did, I've lost all my friends cos of what happened." Lizzie answered.  
  
"What? Oh, you mean what happened at the party? Don't worry about it; it happens to everyone once in a while." Ben said calmly.  
  
"Um, I don't think you know the full story about what happened to me. Isabel didn't tell you?"  
  
"Tell me what?" Ben asked curiously. "Walk with me!" Lizzie said. All of a sudden she had felt much better. She was glad that she had a friend and someone to talk to and that she wasn't alone anymore. After she had told Ben the full story, he really did understand and comforted her about it. She guessed that that was what boyfriends were for. Lizzie face had turned bright red. Every time she told that story she felt so ashamed of herself. Ben noticed the pink shade in her cheeks and just laughed.  
  
"Lizzie, don't worry. I'm cool about it, seriously. What happened back then wasn't your fault. Look, what's done is done, you can't change the past. You've changed now, and that's what matters right?" Ben asked as he put his arm around her.  
  
"I guess. If only I could tell Miranda and Gordo that, but they just won't listen! I've tried everything, well except what Isabella told me to do. But I just can't bring myself up to it!" Lizzie said. Ben asked who Miranda, Gordo and Isabella were. Lizzie told him everything about Isabella and he was fascinated.  
  
"If you really want to get your best friends back, you've gotta do whatever it takes to get them back, even if it means getting yourself into trouble. That will show them how much you care." Ben said. Lizzie hugged him. She felt really confident now and a lot better.

* * *

When Lizzie arrived home, she got a phone call from Isabella.  
  
"Lizzie, I'm in Los Angeles right now!" Isabella said excitedly.  
  
"Oh my goodness! That's only like, fifteen minutes away from my house! So your gonna come to the same school?"  
  
"Well it seems like it. There's this other school that's only a five minute walk from my place, but it looks like a dump! So I pointed out the school you went to to my parents, and they said it should be okay. And I'll probably have to start tomorrow which I hate because it doesn't even give me the time to unpack! I've only unpacked one box of clothes and that's it!" Isabella said.  
  
"Well, with the amount of homework we get, you'll probably won't even get started on the second box. But hey, I can always come over and help you!" Lizzie offered.  
  
"Si, that would be nice. But I really have to go; I've got to get ready for tomorrow." Isabella replied urgently.

* * *

Lizzie waited anxiously at the school gates for Isabella. She couldn't wait to see her since she hadn't seen her since her trip to Rome and didn't get to say a proper goodbye to her. Lizzie saw Ben in the distance and he ran up to her and gave her a kiss.  
  
"Hey, what's up? You look desperate!" Ben said as he flung his arm around her. Lizzie frowned.  
  
"I'm waiting for Isabella, you know, the one I told you that's coming here from Rome." Lizzie answered. She squinted her eyes as she saw a brunette jogging towards the school which looked a lot like her. A smile spread over Lizzie's face as she ran towards her and gave her a tight squeeze.  
  
"Gosh, it's SO good to see you Isabella!" Lizzie said happily when she finally let go of her.  
  
"Same here Lizzie! You look great! I haven't seen you in a very long time!"  
  
The bell rang and Isabella, Lizzie and Ben made their way towards the building.  
  
"Uh, Isabella, this is my boyfriend Ben. Ben this is my good friend Isabella." Lizzie said.  
  
"Hey there. Lizzie told me heaps about you. You sound cool; it's good to meet ya!" Ben said as he shook Isabella's hand.  
  
"Erm, Ben, I'll meet you in class. I'll take Isabella to see Miss Ungermyer about her timetable." Lizzie said. Ben nodded and set off into another direction.  
  
"Is that woman the same one who brought you to Rome?" Isabella asked.  
  
"Yeah, she's the principal!"  
  
"Have you confessed about what you did to your friends to her yet Lizzie?"  
  
"Um, no. I wanted to wait till you came cos I felt scared. But, I guess I could do it now." Lizzie said as she stared down at her feet. They arrived at the principal's office and Lizzie knocked on her door softly. The door swung open at full speed and Miss Ungermyer jumped at the sight of seeing two Lizzie's.  
  
"Um, Miss Ungermyer, we need to see you about Isabella's timetable." Lizzie said.  
  
"Hey wait a minute. You're that dive girl from Rome ain't ya?" Miss Ungermyer asked. Isabella nodded while Miss Ungermyer led them into her small office. She quickly gave Isabella her timetable and seemed like she was in a rush of getting them out. As Isabella and Lizzie were about to go, Isabella turned around and added, "Miss Ungermyer, Lizzie wants to tell you something very important and it cannot wait!"  
  
Miss Ungermyer gave her a weird look and nodded slowly. "Be quick McGuire. I've gotta meeting coming up!" Lizzie glanced over at Isabella who gave her thumbs up and shut the office door behind her.  
  
A/N: Hey everyone! This chapter is pretty boring! I don't know what's gonna happen next and don't have any ideas. So if anyone has an idea on what could happen next, please let me know! Also, do you guys know how many seasons there are in Lizzie McGuire? Thanks for the reviews! 


	11. Nearly A Happy Ending

Lizzie turned to Miss Ungermyer and began to sweat. 'C'mon I can do this! Wait, no I can't. What am I talking about of course I can, I have too!" Lizzie said to herself.  
  
"Well what is it McGuire?" Miss Ungermyer asked impatiently. Lizzie looked up at her nervously.  
  
"U-um, well y-you know w-when Miranda and G-Gordo got busted a few weeks ago?" Lizzie stuttered. Miss Ungermyer shot her an odd look and they slowly nodded revealing her double chin.  
  
"What about it?"  
  
"It was my fault that they got into trouble. I made Gordo cheat and I put those cigarettes into Miranda folder, to them into trouble." Lizzie sank lower into her chair and didn't want to make eye contact with Miss Ungermyer. Miss Ungermyer sat down in her chair and sighed deeply.  
  
"Why'd you do it?" She asked seriously. She didn't seem so rushed anymore.  
  
"Well I-I don't know. My head was in the wrong place back then and I didn't remember them so I hated them. I just wanted to hurt them cos that was what I was feeling. Hurt. I know if I feel that way that I shouldn't let it out on other people but- but I just dunno. I feel so ashamed of myself when I think about it."  
  
"You do understand the seriousness of this McGuire, don't you?" Miss Ungermyer asked. Lizzie nodded and looked at her in the eyes. "And you do understand how much trouble you are in?" She continued. Lizzie sighed and nodded again.  
  
Miss Ungermyer contacted Mr. and Mrs. Sanchez and Mr. and Mrs. Gordon to tell them that their kids were let off and were no longer in trouble. Lizzie could hear their happy voice over the phone and wished that they were her parents right now. But Lizzie wasn't let off so easily. Miss Ungermyer called her parents and told them everything about what Lizzie had done. Luckily, she didn't get suspended but it was placed in the school records. She knew she was going to be in the most trouble with her parents but she was glad that her secret was out.  
  
"So how did it go?" Isabella asked at Lunch. Lizzie had missed one period and wasn't in the same class as Isabella for the second. She told Isabella and Ben everything she had told to Miss Ungermyer and what had happened.  
  
"That wasn't that bad, at least you came out alive!" Ben joked.  
  
"Yeah I know. But I'm glad I got that off my chest. Now all I have to worry about it getting Miranda and Gordo to be friends with me again."  
  
"Why don't you go try now? If you told them what you did, I'm sure they will forgive you Lizzie." Isabella said.  
  
"Well, I guess it's worth a try..." Lizzie said.  
  
"Of course it is, after all you did! Go on, if anything happens, Ben and I will come help you, okay?" Isabella said as she gestured for Lizzie to go. Lizzie nodded and walked over to Miranda and Gordo where they were sitting about ten metres away from them. When she arrived where they were, Miranda looked in her direction and gave her a look of disgust. Gordo just glanced up at her and then turned away.  
  
"Hey guys." Lizzie said as she tried to sound happy. Miranda and Gordo ignored her and continued talking. "Look, I know you guys still hate me, but please just hear me out. You might end up not hating me as much anymore." She continued. Miranda looked up at her and hesitated, then nodded as she looked over at Gordo who nodded as well.  
  
"As long as you go away after and leave us alone. And make it quick!" Miranda said. Lizzie didn't like the idea but agreed as long as they listened to what she had to say.  
  
"Okay. Well, you know how you- I mean how I got you guys into trouble? Well I went to Miss Ungermyer and told her that is was all my fault. So your names are cleared, your parents now know that I'm the one to blame and I'm the one that's gonna be punished this time! And I just want to say that I'm so sorry again and that I hope one day, you guys can forgive me. Um, well, I'll see you around!" Lizzie said and turned to go.  
  
"Wait!" Miranda said. Lizzie turned around quickly hoping they were getting somewhere. "We still agree that what you did to us was pretty bad, but we appreciate that you confessed to Miss Ungermyer which shows us that you really do care about us and our friendship. So thanks."  
  
"So, I'm forgiven?" Lizzie asked. Miranda looked over at Gordo who nodded. A smile spread over Lizzie's face and she rushed over to hug them. She couldn't have felt better. She knew she was going to be totally busted when she got home but she knew it was worth it to have her old best friends by her side.  
  
"Is everything going okay over here?" Isabella asked with Ben by her side. Lizzie hadn't realised that they were right behind her. Miranda looked up and saw them and screamed in fright.  
  
"Miranda, this is Isabella. The one from Rome, remember?" Lizzie said.  
  
"Oh wow! Lizzie's told me all about you!" Miranda said, while shaking Isabella's hand excitedly.  
  
"It's good to finally meet you! Lizzie talked about you too." Isabella smiled.  
  
"It's good to see you again Isabella." Gordo added. Isabella smiled again and shook his hand. Gordo looked over at Ben and asked who he was.  
  
"I'm Ben," he said. "Lizzie's boyfriend."  
  
Gordo nearly stopped breathing at the sound of 'Lizzie's boyfriend'. He knew that Lizzie had been mean to him, but he still liked her. A lot. Now that he was friends with her again, he thought that he could continue to be her boyfriend again. But since she had already found another one, he knew he was too late. Gordo lowered his head and felt sad.  
  
"What's up Gordo?" Miranda asked.  
  
"Oh, um, it's nothing, really." He said. Miranda looked at him weirdly and began to talk.  
  
"Now that we all know each other, maybe we could all hang out as one big group from now on, since we are in most of each others classes. And Gordo, you'll have another guy too, since you've been the only boy in our group for years!" Miranda laughed.  
  
Gordo forced a smile but he didn't feel happy that another boy was hanging with them. Instead, he felt jealous and angry. He had been Lizzie's best friend; he had known her longer and he use to be Lizzie's boyfriend. How could she just run off and find a boyfriend that she didn't even know? Gordo knew he should feel happy for Lizzie, but he didn't. When he saw them together, he just felt like breaking them apart.  
  
"Hey Gordon!" Ben said as he punched Gordo on the shoulder.  
  
"For your information, dude, it's Gordo!" He replied grumpily.  
  
"Sorry man! Did someone get up out of the wrong side of the bed today?" Ben joked. Everyone giggled.  
  
"NO!" Gordo yelled in his face and walked off.  
  
"Was it something I said?" Ben asked.  
  
"Don't worry about it. He'll come around; he's probably just having one of his bad days!" Miranda said.  
  
"Hey Isabella, are you still coming over after school?" Lizzie asked.  
  
"Yes. I can't wait. And my parents are coming over later for dinner; well that's what they said."

* * *

"Come over here, I've got something to show you!" Lizzie said as she slid a tape into the video player when they got home from school.  
  
"What is it?" Isabella asked curiously. "You'll see." Lizzie replied.  
  
"Oh my goodness! It's when we sang at the IMVA's in Rome!" Isabella said excitedly as her eyes glued to the screen.  
  
"Yeah, I watch it all the time! My little brother video taped it with his camera cos he wanted to catch me making a fool of my out of myself in front of everyone, but luckily, it didn't happen and he let me keep the tape cos he reckoned it was a waste of time!" Lizzie said.  
  
"You look so small!" Isabella exclaimed.  
  
"We look so small! I can't believe I did that, I mean if it wasn't for Gordo and you, Paolo would have completely fooled me!"  
  
"Please, don't mention that name in front me! It makes me sick!" Isabella cried. Lizzie laughed and her mother came into the room.  
  
"Hey girls, would you like something to eat?" She asked as she scanned Isabella from head to toe. She had grown so much since Jo last saw her and she was already taller than her.  
  
"No thanks Mrs. McGuire, I'm fine!" Isabella replied politely.  
  
"Okay then, call me if you need anything!" Jo said as Lizzie nodded.  
  
At seven, Isabella's parents came to Dinner. Lizzie thought they were very nice, friendly people and were much younger than she had expected them to be. Their names were Don and Marie and they were very talkative during dinner. They constantly complimented Jo's cooking which made her blush every now and then.  
  
When it was time for Isabella and her parents to leave, Lizzie felt sad because she wanted Isabella to stay with her forever.  
  
"Please Mum; can I stay for a little longer?" Isabella pleaded.  
  
"You can stay the night if you want!" Jo offered. Isabella looked at her parents who agreed as long as she behaved herself. Lizzie beamed at them and couldn't have felt happier.  
  
That night, Lizzie and Isabella talked all night and hardly got any sleep. It was about three in the morning until Isabella had finally fallen asleep. Lizzie stayed awake in her bed and stared up at the ceiling and felt cheerful and happy. 'I wish Isabella could live with us and stay with me forever and we could be like sisters. That would be a dream come true.' Lizzie said dreamily to herself. Even though she was friends with Miranda and Gordo again, Isabella would always be her best friend.  
  
The two were awoken in the early hours of the morning by the ringing of the telephone. Lizzie's Mom answered it and was talking for a long time but neither Lizzie nor Isabella could hear what she was saying. "Maybe it's my parents asking when to pick me up!" Isabella said.  
  
About ten minutes later, Lizzie's Mom opened the door to her room. Jo's eyes were red and puffy like she had just been crying. Lizzie looked at her worriedly.  
  
"Mom! What is it?" Lizzie asked with curiosity as she sat up in bed. Isabella did the same. Jo came and sat on the ground where Isabella was in a sleeping bag and looked sadly into her eyes.  
  
"Isabella, sweetie, that was the hospital on the phone. They called to say that last night your Dad fell asleep at the wheel and drove off a cliff along with your mother. I'm so sorry sweetie!" Jo said sadly. Tears formed in Isabella's eyes as she cried softly on Jo's shoulder.  
  
THE END

* * *

A/N: Sorry about the cliffhanger but there will be a sequel to this story later on, so keep your eyes open! Thanks so much to everyone for your reviews, I love you all!


End file.
